The ASEAN Rebellion!
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Negara-negara ASEAN di-judge sebagai negara-negara yang akan pertama tenggelam karena global warming, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan membiarkan itu terjadi begitu saja. 99 persen OC.
1. First of all

Saya tidak mau banyak bacot di awal-awal, jadi silahkan langsung baca

**Disclaimer:** seperti yang sudah dikatakan bejibun orang di fanfic Hetalia: Hetalia bukan punya saya; atau Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Indonesia mengurut keningnya. Dia baru saja menonton berita tentang penelitian yang dilakukan America berhubungan dengan pemanasan global (Indonesia cukup takjub, dia kira America akan mengadakan penelitian tentang hamburger). Katanya dengan sok serius di berita (tentunya sambil makan burger):

"Seperti yang saya bilang... _munch_... pemanasan global akan membawa... _munch_... efek yang besar bagi..._ munch_... negara-negara kepulauan... _munch_... terutama negara-negara Asia..._ munch_... diperkirakan, tahun 2050... _munch_... Indonesia, yang merupakan..._ munch_... negara kepulauan terbesar... _munch_... di dunia akan... _munch_... tenggelam sepenuhnya... _munch... grumblegrumblegrumble..._" setelah itu tidak jelas lagi.

Hal itu sudah cukup membuat bosnya kalang kabut.

Setelah berita itu disiarkan, bosnya langsung meneleponnya.

"_Indonesia? Apa benar yang dikatakan America itu? Bahwa kita adalah yang pertama tenggelam karena pemanasan global tahun 2050? Memang saya sudah mati saat tahun itu berlangsung tapi tidak mungkin, kan? Indonesia pasti masih eksis, ya kan? Biarpun kau dulunya adalah Atlantis—yah, saya tahu itu hanya hipotesa—kita tidak mungkin mengikuti jejaknya, kan? Kita tidak akan tenggelam, ya kan?" _kata bosnya histeris.

Indonesia merengut. Kenapa bosnya jadi OOC gini?

"Tidak kok, Pak Presiden, kita tidak akan tenggelam tahun 2050," kata Indonesia kalem.

"_Oh, ya?"_ kata bosnya lega.

"Tidak," kata Indonesia. "Karena dunia udah keburu kiamat tahun 2012."

Bosnya langsung menghukumnya mencabuti rumput di Istana Kepresidenan.

Indonesia akhirnya berpikir. Dalam hati, dia mengutuk China dan America yang seenaknya membuang karbon dioksida ke atmosfer dengan tidak berdosanya. Mereka penyebab pemanasan global yang paling besar, dan kenapa harus Indonesia yang menanggung beban? Dia dan Amerika memang teman baik... dia dan China memang sudah seperti kakak beradik... tapi tetap saja Indonesia ingin memukul mereka dengan bambu runcing sambil teriak, _"kurang ajar amat sih, lo pada! Lo yang ngeluarin karbon dioksida kok gue yang kena getahnya?!"_ tapi diurungkan karena dia tidak mungkin menang.

"Aduuh... gimana ya?" gumam Indonesia sambil mencoret-coret kertas. Kata America, negara-negara kepulauan yang terletak di Samudra Hindia dan Pasifik akan tenggelam duluan, disusul oleh negara-negara lain. Itu berarti kandidat terkuat negara yang pertama tenggelam di kawasan Asia Tenggara adalah dia dan Philippines, saudari jauhnya. Dan mungkin negara-negara di Ocenia. Indonesia tidak peduli, kenal aja enggak.

Stress, Indonesia coba menghubungi seseorang yang dia anggap _expert_ dalam hal air-mengair (paan tuh?).

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"_Halo?"_ sahut sebuah suara cewek—keknya sih cewek manis—dari seberaaaang sana.

"Halo, Holland-nya ada?"

"_Holland? Holland yang mana, ya?"_

"Holland, saudara Belgium dan Luxembourg."

"_Hah? Itu sih Netherlands."_

"Loh? Terus Holland itu apa? Eh, siapa?"

"_Holland tuh provinsinya, North Holland ama South Holland._"

Indonesia merengut. Berarti selama 350 tahun dia salah memanggil Hol—Netherlands dong?

"Ya udah deh, Netherlands-nya ada?" tanya Indonesia. Aneh juga, sudah 350 tahun kebiasaan manggil Holland sih. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"_Tunggu sebentar..._" dan tiba-tiba suara cewek manis itu berubah menjadi suara paling berat yang pernah didengar Indonesia. _"Netherlands!! Ada telepon!!"_

Ini banci Taman Lawang kok bisa tersesat ke Eropa?

Tidak lama kemudian, Hol—salah lagi—Netherlands mengambil alih kuasa atas telepon. "_Halo?"_

"Ehm_..._ Netherlands?" kata Indonesia gugup.

"_Aah, Indonesia!!"_ sahut Netherlands ceria. _"Kau sudah lama tidak menghubungiku!! Kenapa?"_

"Krisis moneter membuat tarif pulsa naik," kata Indonesia. "Anyway, aku mau nanya sesuatu..."

"_Kalau petunjuk cinta jangan ke aku, ke France, dia lebih jago,"_ potong Netherlands dengan tidak perlu.

"Bu-kan-bo-doh," kata Indonesia geram. "Ini tentang pemanasan global dan melelehnya Antarctica dan Arctic dan apalah itu namanya."

"_Ah ya, dua saudara itu, ya,_" kata Netherlands, berubah murung. _"Kasihan mereka. Kembar, tapi berbeda jauh, dan hampir tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain atau keluar dari rumah mereka masing-masing. Yah, setidaknya Arctic masih diakui oleh America atau Russia, tapi Antarctica... hah, anak yang malang..."_

"Memang,"kata Indonesia. "Tapi bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan. Kau kan ahli soal hidrologi atau apalah namanya itu, apa yang kau lakukan kalau di wilayahmu terlalu banyak air?"

"_Banjir gitu?_"

"Pokoknya bayangkan sajalah ketinggian air lebih tinggi dari daratan. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Membuat bendungan._"

Hening.

_Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut._

"_Indonesia, kau tadi memanggilku Netherlands, ya?"

* * *

_

Indonesia menghela nafas. Jadi, dia harus minta tolong siapa lagi setelah ini?

_Kriiiing._

Indonesia langsung mendongak, dan mencari-cari HP-nya.

"_Ini mana lagi HP-nya?"_ gerutunya dalam hati, lalu dia menemukan HP-nya ada di atas toilet kamar mandi (kok bisa ada disini?). Dia mengambilnya, dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. _Brunei._ Wah, tumben-tumben amat. Indonesia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"_Assalamu'alaikum, Indonesia,_" kata Brunei alim.

"Oh, wa'alaikumsalam," balas Indonesia. "Bolehkah hamba bertanya apa gerangan yang diinginkan sang Raja Minyak pada hamba?"

"_Jangan terlalu formal, Indonesia,"_ kata Brunei. _"Saya tidak merasa seperti itu, lagipula saya kan jauh lebih muda..._"

"_Yah, tapi itu memang kau, raja minyak sialan,_" gumam Indonesia dalam hati. "Lalu, kau meneleponku kenapa?"

"_Singapore ingin berbicara denganmu,"_ kata Brunei tanpa beban.

"Wow, kau jadi pesuruhnya?" celetuk Indonesia tanpa dosa.

"_Saya hanya dimintai tolong,"_ kata Brunei, terdengar tersinggung. _"Singapore sedang sibuk memulihkan diri setelah krisis moneter—" _("_yah, memang aku tidak?"_ batin Indonesia) _"—dan dia memintaku untuk meneleponmu dan mengabarimu bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganmu di rumahnya."_

"Rumahnya?" ulang Indonesia. Bukannya dia tidak suka berkunjung ke rumah Singapore, tapi kemegahan rumah adik bungsunya itu bikin minder...

"_Begitu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, assalamu'alaikum,_" kata Brunei.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," jawab Indonesia—pada nada sambung.

* * *

_Ting. Tong._

_BRAK!!! BRUK!!!! GUBRAK!!!! CRANG!!!! DE-ZIGG!! DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR!!!!_

Pikiran pertama yang melintas di pikiran Indonesia: _"wah, ricuh banget."_

Pikiran kedua yang melintas di pikiran Indonesia: _"apa ada Perang Dunia III di rumah Singapore?"_

Pikiran ketiga yang melintas di pikiran Indonesia: _"perasaan tadi ada bunyi petasan deh... masa Hong Kong?"_

Lalu pintu rumah Singapore terbuka.

Singapore, agak sedikit lebih pendek dari Indonesia, dengan wajah yang membuat dia disangka adik perempuan Indonesia dan Malaysia. Matanya berwarna coklat cerah dan rambutnya sedikit lebih cerah dibanding kakak-kakaknya.

"Ah, Indonesia!" kata Singapore, terengah-engah. Indonesia menaikkan alisnya.

"Wow, kau habis diseruduk banteng?" tanya Indonesia, melihat penampilan Singapore yang kacau—tidak biasanya, dia kan selalu tampil modis.

"Spain hampir memintaku melakukannya saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya," kata Singapore. "Ayo, masuk."

Indonesia menurut dan masuk ke dalam rumah Singapore yang membuat orang kaya sekalipun terlihat kampungan. Tidak perlu dideskripsikan lagi disini, silakan bayangkan rumah Singapore berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri. Author-nya males nulis panjang-panjang soalnya.

Indonesia duduk di sofa (ya iyalah, masa di atas akuarium?) sementara Singapore permisi dulu untuk mengambil minuman. Setelah memberikan Indonesia minuman (sekaleng soda) dia duduk di depan Indonesia. Semakin Indonesia perhatikan, entah kenapa Singapore terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja divonis dokter, _"kamu tidak jelas laki-laki atau perempuan. Memang tubuh kamu laki-laki tapi gen kamu perempuan. Oh ya, kamu akan terkena penyakit dimana kamu akan merasa gatal di seluruh tubuh lalu tiba-tiba kamu berevolusi jadi orang utan. Berbahagialah nak, kamu bisa menambah populasi orang utan di dunia."_ Oke, jadi ngelantur. Lanjut.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Indonesia, membuka kaleng sodanya.

Singapore hanya menunduk. "Lama-lama aku stress barengan dengan negara-negara G-8," kata Singapore pelan, mengurut keningnya. "Negara-negara maju yang aneh..."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Indonesia.

Singapore mendesah. "Begini, aku sempat meng-observe tentang rapat G-8, kebetulan rapatnya juga di rumahku—entah kenapa. Dan yang mereka buat adalah kekacauan..." Singapore menyandarkan tubuhnya. "America tetap mengoceh betapa hebat jasanya dalam menjaga perdamaian dunia—padahal dia juga yang membuat Israel menyerang Palestine yang malang—England terus mengundang makhluk-makhluk gaibnya ke rumahku, Russia menatap akuariumku dengan tatapan mengerikan, Italy terus merecokiku dengan pasta, Japan terlalu diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Germany memutuskan untuk mundur dan hanya menonton, dan France berusaha untuk merayuku dengan bilang, _aku bisa memastikan apa kau laki-laki atau perempuan, asal aku bisa melihatmu..._ sebelum dia selesai aku sudah menghajarnya dengan golok yang kau beri kemarin."

Indonesia mengangguk kecil. Singapore bisa melihat makhluk gaib—walau samar—karena turunan darinya, tapi Indonesia rada tersinggung juga. Golok kan dipakai untuk nebas orang, bukan buat dipukul. Tapi yang penting golok itu sudah menyelesaikan satu tugasnya: menghajar seseorang. Tujuan Indonesia memberikan golok pada Singapore memang untuk membuatnya menghajar Malaysia.

"Dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku sambil bilang, _tolong kau urus tentang pemanasan global ini, ya, Singapore!"_ tinju Singapore mengepal kuat. "Aku benci mereka..."

"Yaah, sabar..." kata Indonesia, meminum sodanya. "Aku juga tidak suka mereka. Kau lihat berita tadi? Tentang aku akan tenggelam total tahun 2050?"

Singapore mendongakkan kepalanya. "Itu konyol," katanya pelan. "Kau kan negara besar, mana mungkin tenggelam dengan begitu mudah..."

Indonesia tersenyum kecil. Biarpun lebih maju, Singapore masih tetap menghormatinya sebagai kakak. Beda dengan Malaysia...

"Yah, aku tahu," kata Indonesia, mendesah. "Sebenarnya tadi aku tanya Hol—phuah!—Netherlands bagaimana cara untuk mencegahku tenggelam, tapi dia malah menjawab dengan jawaban tipikalnya, _membuat bendungan_, nyeah..." Indonesia meminum sodanya lagi. "Kau tahu bagaimana cara agar aku tidak tenggelam, Singapore?"

Singapore berpikir sebentar. "Apa kita perlu membicarakan ini ke yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Siapa?"

"Para ASEAN."

* * *

Boneka teddy saya menatap saya—lagi—dengan penuh arti, _"ampun bu, penting ya lo bikin cerita segeje ini?"_

Saya baru sadar ternyata saya salah menyebut nama Belanda. Holland itu provinsinya, bukan nama negaranya! Nama negaranya mah Netherlands saya baru tahu pas saya disuruh bikin makalah geografi tentang Belanda. Saya cari di Wikipedia dan tertera jelas bahwa namanya _**Netherlands**_, bukan _**Holland.**_ Aduuh, bodoh amat sih saya *mukul mukul kepala kayak Switzerland* dan apa yang telah saya lakukan pada karakter Pak SBY yang kalem dan tenang itu? Pak SBY... jangan masukin saya ke penjara ya... ingat Pak, ini fanfic... *ge-er, kek Pak SBY mau buang-buang waktu buat baca ini aja*

Reviews...... reviews..... *nyembah-nyembah*

* * *

**Tambahan:**

Indonesia: "Apa ada alasan lain kau memanggilku?"

Singapore: "Iya. Tolong bersihkan WC-ku, dong. Pembantuku lagi pergi terus aku abis meni-pedi."

...

Indonesia: "Tadi ada ribut-ribut apa?"

Singapore: "Aku lupa Blackberry-ku ditaruh dimana. Padahal aku mau ngecek Facebook. Kan komputerku lagi rusak."

Indonesia: "Heh? Mang ada apa?"

Singapore: "Ada foto Malaysia memakai nekomimi."


	2. Gather round! Gather round!

Selagi saya masih hidup, saya akan meng-update chapter 2. Anyway, terima kasih banyak pada orang-orang yang mereview~ XD saya merasa amat tersanjung (maklum jarang dipuji). Sebenarnya saya sudah langsung bikin chapter ini setelah ngecek review, jadi kalau mau update cepet reviewlah yang banyak!!! Ah, banyak bacot gini... langsung saja, silakan baca

**Disclaimer**: saya tidak punya Hetalia, tapi saya pengen banget punya Germany ato ga Holy Roman Empire.... *daydreaming mode on*

* * *

Indonesia sedang membuat kopi sampai dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Wah, udah ada yang dateng?

Indonesia berbalik melihat jam. Masih tiga jam sebelum pertemuan para negara ASEAN. Siapa yang mau datang jam segini?

Indonesia meninggalkan kopinya dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Dan ternyata yang datang adalah Laos.

"Hai, Indonesia," kata Laos. Cewek terpendek dan termuda di antara saudara-saudara sesama ASEAN-nya itu tersenyum manis pada Indonesia. Rambutnya pendek berwarna hitam kemerahan dan matanya yang hitam pekat membuat anak itu terlihat manis. Sayang kondisi ekonominya yang buruk membuatnya diremehkan.

"Oh, Laos," kata Indonesia, balas tersenyum. "Kau datang tiga jam lebih dulu, loh."

"Benarkah?" tanya Laos polos, lalu mengecek jamnya. "Oh ya, aku lupa,... perbedaan waktu, ya...? Maaf aku menganggumu sepagi ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bangun dari tadi, kok," kata Indonesia. Keimutan Laos membuatnya pengen mengklaim negeri itu, tapi dia sadar bahwa kondisi negaranya juga belum stabil amat. "Ayo, masuk," ajaknya. Laos mengangguk dan mengikuti Indonesia ke dapurnya.

Laos duduk di atas kursi makan, sementara Indonesia menyiapkan kopi—sebenarnya sih untuk dirinya sendiri. Laos sekarang terlihat lebih rapi dibanding dia dalam keseharian, dengan baju yang diberikan China padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tapi sejujurnya, Indonesia lebih suka melihatnya dengan baju yang biasa dia pakai sehari-hari, lebih Laos (apaan tuh?).

"Indonesia, itu apa?" tanya Laos, menunjuk ke arah kebun belakang. Indonesia menengok dan grafitti buaya melawan cicak di sepanjang dinding rumahnya.

Loh? Sejak kapan?

Indonesia berdeham. "Ehm, cuma... konflik di dalam negeri..." katanya. Dalam hati, dia mengutuk, _"Polisi ga bener... jaksa ga bener... gara-gara mereka nuduh KPK sekarang orang-orang pada nyoret-nyoret dinding rumahku... tapi ga tega juga sih ngehapusnya, emang gitu faktanya."_

Laos mengangguk polos dan mencari-cari makanan di kulkas Indonesia. Indonesia sebenarnya tidak keberatan, lagipula Laos juga masih kecil dan butuh suplai makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna.

Lalu suara pintu diketuk terdengar.

Ini siapa lagi...?

Indonesia langsung membuka pintu dan melihat seorang cowok dengan wajah yang lumayan mirip Laos, bedanya dia lebih tua, lebih tinggi, dan jangan lupa bahwa dia seorang cowok.

"Cambodia?" tanya Indonesia, agak heran.

"Apa... hhh... Myanmar... hhh... ada... disini?" engahnya kehabisan nafas.

Indonesia mengangkat alisnya. "Yang baru datang kesini cuman Laos. Emang kenapa?"

Cambodia menelan ludahnya. "_Gulp..._ t-tidak... dia baru saja... mencuri makananku..." katanya, masih sulit mengontrol nafas.

"Ya sudah, kau masuk saja dulu," ajak Indonesia. Cambodia mengangguk dan langsung masuk.

Indonesia baru saja menutup pintu begitu dia mendengar, "HWAAAA!!!! PERGI KAU, DASAR KHMER!!!!!"

Sekarang apa lagi...?

Indonesia segera beranjak ke dapur. Begitu melihat Indonesia masuk, Laos langsung berlari ke arahnya dan berlindung di baliknya. "Hwaa!! Indonesia!! Lindungi aku!!" katanya sambil berusaha bersembunyi total di balik Indonesia.

"Whoa, whoa, ini napa lagi?" kata Indonesia stress, menatap Cambodia yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, terlihat agak bersalah.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk di sebelah Laos..." kata Cambodia pelan, tapi Laos malah makin meringkuk di belakang Indonesia, gemetaran.

"Laos, kau jadi mirip si Latvia gini," kata Indonesia, menghela nafas. "Memang apa yang dilakukan Cambodia?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dia!!" kata Laos ketakutan. "Tidak mau!! Jangan biarkan dia mendekatiku, Indonesia~!"

Indonesia menatap Laos yang meringkuk di belakangnya.

Oh my dog, kamu lucu banget sih...

"Iya, iya," kata Indonesia luluh. Dia lalu melirik Cambodia yang mengisyaratkan, _"dah lah, kamu pura-pura aja mau kemana, kek. Ngasih makan ikan ato bersiin kandang sapi, pokoknya pergi dulu sana."_

Cambodia, salah mengartikan tatapan Indonesia, malah mengira dia berusaha bilang, "_lo ganggu pemandangan. Pergi dulu sana."_

Cambodia menunduk, lalu beranjak keluar dari dapur. Laos masih menatapnya dengan pandangan takut, sementara Indonesia mengawasi Cambodia dengan hati-hati. Gitu-gitu watir juga, anak orang.

"Oke, Laos," kata Indonesia setelah Cambodia hilang dari pandangan. "Kenapa kau takut Cambodia?"

Laos masih gemetar. "D-Dia mengerikan..."

Indonesia tidak bisa mengelak. Cambodia _memang_ kejam, terutama saat rezim Khmer Merah. "Tapi kan itu jadul," kata Indonesia, berusaha menenangkan. "Itu sudah... berapa? 70 tahun lalu, Laos..."

"Aku tetap takut," kata Laos keras kepala.

Indonesia menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, deh... kau disini saja, oke?" kata Indonesia. Laos mengangguk patuh. Indonesia pun segera menyusul Cambodia.

Di ruang tamu, Cambodia duduk meringkuk, aura suram mengelilingi dirinya.

* * *

"Hai, Indonesia!" sapa Myanmar bersemangat saat Indonesia membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Setelah menenangkan Cambodia (dengan bilang, _"nanti aku traktir makan deh!"_) dan ternyata tidak berhasil juga, Indonesia memutuskan untuk membuatkan Cambodia makanan saat pintu rumahnya diketuk lagi, dan kali ini yang datang Myanmar.

"Aah, kau..." kata Indonesia. Dia tidak terlalu suka Myanmar, karena sikapnya yang carefree dan serba cuek mengingatkan dia pada South Korea.

"Apa Laos ama Cambodia sudah datang?" tanyanya ceria, tanpa permisi langsung ngeleyer masuk ke dalam rumah Indonesia.

Tentu, Indonesia tidak perlu menjawab karena Myanmar sudah langsung melihat Cambodia yang masih meringkuk dengan aura suram dan Laos yang sedang memerhatikan akuarium Indonesia.

Indonesia belum sempat menutup pintu saat mendengar, "hey, Indonesia!"

Indonesia berbalik dan melihat Singapore, Philippines dan Brunei juga sudah datang, dan di belakangnya, Malaysia.

Philippines, rambut masih dikepang dua, memakai one-suit dress yang biasa dia pakai, dan masih tersenyum seperti biasa. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Indonesia, walau enggak mirip-mirip amat. Brunei, tidak memakai baju raja minyaknya, hanya memakai jaket yang agak kebesaran dan jeans yang Indonesia sangat hafal bahwa itu jeans bekas Malaysia.

Singapore dan Malaysia? Ga usah ditanya. Mereka selalu modis dalam tiap kesempatan, tipikal cowok mesos. Singapore tidak pernah melupakan wrist band-nya dan Malaysia masih tetap memakai kacamatanya yang melambangkan Sabah dan Serawak.

"Wah, pada datang semua," gumam Indonesia, agak tolol sebenarnya. Karena memang semua ASEAN ingin bertemu di rumahnya, kan?

"Hai, Indonesia," sapa Philippines, tersenyum.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Indonesia," kata Brunei, tetap alim seperti biasa.

"Hai, kakakku!" kata Singapore ceria.

"..." adalah reaksi Malaysia.

"Hei," sapa Indonesia balik. "Jadi pada datang lebih cepet... ya udah, pada masuk yuk..."

Philippines, Brunei dan Singapore melewati Indonesia dengan senyum bahagia, sementara dia beradu pandang dengan Malaysia.

Indonesia: _hoo... jadi adik ga tau diri ini masih punya nyali masuk ke rumah gue heh...?_

Malaysia: _ngapain juga gue ke rumah lo, Indonesial..._

Indonesia: _sapa juga yang ngundang lo?_

Malaysia: _ah, **** ** lo..._

Hal itu terjadi sangat singkat. Malaysia sudah buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan Indonesia sudah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Akhirnya rumah Indonesia menjadi ramai oleh para negara ASEAN, walau minus dua negara.

Cambodia tetap meringkuk dengan aura suram, Singapore sedang asyik Blackberry-an, Brunei duduk dengan tenang, Laos dan Myanmar sedang berdebat tentang "mana yang lebih bagus, lagu nasional Laos atau Myanmar", Philippines ikutan sebagai penengah mereka kalau-kalau mereka mulai berteriak-teriak ricuh ripuh dan menimbulkan perang Laos-Myanmar, sementara Malaysia tampak _amat sangat_ enggan duduk di atas kursi Indonesia ("_ya udah, duduk di atas atap aja, sekalian benering genteng,_" pikir Indonesia).

Indonesia baru saja berjalan ke arah dapur saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya lagi. Sekarang, dia tahu siapa yang datang. Dia langsung berbalik dan membuka pintu sambil berkata, "Akhirnya kau datang, Vi—"

Ternyata yang datang adalah tukang tagih listrik.

"Permisi, tapi ini tagihan listrik nunggak dua bulan, ini mau dibayar ga? Kalo ga diputus, loh."

* * *

Setelah menelepon bosnya (_"Pak, ini PLN dah wanti-wanti buat dibayar loh, pak... kalo ga nanti ada pemutusan listrik massal... oh, di bapak udah mati lampu? Ya udah atuh pak, saya suruh ke kantor bapak aja? Oke... oh ya, pak, bisa ga sekalian nyuruh dia beliin McD buat saya? Laper... hmm? Ya pake uang bapak lah... ya enggak dari gaji saya, dari kas negara aja..."_ dan langsung diteriakin abis-abisan) tukang tagih listrik itu pergi.

Dan kali ini, yang datang benar-benar si pasangan bahagia Vietnam-Thailand.

"Hey," sapa Thailand, sementara Vietnam hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, lama tidak bertemu," kata Indonesia respek. Vietnam dan Thailand kan bisa dibilang kakak mereka, atau kalau dalam skema keluarga, Vietnam dan Thailand adalah ibu dan ayah bagi para negara ASEAN. "Ayo, masuk."

Vietnam dan Thailand masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dan begitu Indonesia menutup pintu, pertemuan dimulai.

* * *

Wow, saya meng-update ini dalam satu hari? XD soalnya banyak yang minta... saya bahkan masih tidak percaya satu chapter sudah menampung review segitu... belum lagi teman-teman saya yang minta di-update. Saya akhirnya melawan penyakit writer's block yang sedang menjangkiti saya dan... inilah hasilnya.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Cambodia dan Myanmar bisa dibilang kakak Laos, jadi muka mereka rada-rada mirip. Untuk Vietnam dan Thailand, oh si pasangan bahagia :D lagipula memang Vietnam yang paling tua di antara para ASEAN. Bukan tentang kemerdekaannya, tapi lebih ke arah bahwa sebenarnya orang-orang Indonesia sebenarnya adalah orang Mongol yang pindah ke China yang pindah ke Vietnam lalu ke Indonesia dan Philippines. Untuk percakapan mata (paan nih?) antara Malaysia dan Indonesia, memang sengaja saya bikin gitu supaya... gimana ya? Gitu lah... you know what I mean X3

Review yang banyak, dan saya jamin saya akan meng-updatenya secepat Captain Underpants!!

* * *

**Tambahan**:

Tukang tagih listrik: "Permisi pak, ini saya mau nagih tagihan listrik..."

Bos Indonesia: "Bukan saya yang bayar! Itu semua uangnya udah ada di Indonesia!"

Tukang tagih listrik: "Loh? Tapi tadi dia bilang bayarnya ke bapak..."

Bos Indonesia: "Kan uangnya udah saya kirim. Dah kamu balik aja ke rumah Indonesia."

Tukang tagih listrik: "Oh, ya udah atuh..."

...

Tukang tagih listrik: "Indonesia, katanya bayarnya disini..."

Indonesia: "Kan udah aku bilang, bayarnya di bosku!!"

Tukang tagih listrik: "Yah, terus gimana sekarang...?"

Indonesia: "Balik sana ke Istana Kepresidenan! Bosku juga belum ngasih uangnya, beneran!"

Tukang tagih listrik: "Aduh, jadi ribet gini.... ya udah, saya ke Pak Presiden lagi..."

(Ulangi kejadian di atas 50 kali)


	3. Meeting or riot?

Update kilat lainnya!! XD terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview *membungkuk dalam* saya terharu bacanya... tidak percaya saya mendapat begitu banyak reaksi positif... *lebay mode on* dan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan, ya, Singapore MENURUT SAYA (kenapa harus dicaps?) adalah seorang bishounen X3 kenapa cowok? Saya pengen aja, jadi kayak Norway gitu... dan saya mendapat ide pairing Vietnam-Thailand pas saya lagi browsing gambar-gambar Vietnam di photobucket.

Baiklah... silakan saja baca ceritanya...

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia.... Hetalia.... bukan punya saya.... *nada lagu Marukaite Chikyuu yang "Hetalia, Hetalia, Hetare Hetalia..."*

* * *

"Oke," kata Indonesia memberi aba-aba. "Karena udah pada ngumpul, kita bisa mu—" hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya dicuekin sama sekali.

Singapore sedang iseng memotret Malaysia yang lagi tertidur dengan mulut terbuka lengkap dengan iler, Philippines sedang main kartu dengan Myanmar, Cambodia masih saja meringkuk (buset, dah mati tuh orang?), Laos langsung memeluk Vietnam begitu melihat kakaknya tercinta datang dan Thailand sedang mengecek kondisi pakan negaranya sendiri.

Ini mau rapat atau mau reunian?

"Rumahmu jadi rame begini," komentar Vietnam yang sedang menggendong Laos.

"Padahal kan tujuannya rapat..." kata Indonesia, menghela nafas.

Vietnam tersenyum. "Sudahlah, jarang-jarang juga kita kumpul begini... kamu harus rileks sedikit, dong, Indonesia," kata Vietnam, menepuk punggung Indonesia pelan.

Indonesia hanya mengangguk, mematuhi kata-kata kakak sulungnya.

Memang sih, ada baiknya juga mereka semua bersantai.

"Indonesia~ ayo main!!" teriak Laos ceria. Indonesia berbalik dan melihat Laos, Myanmar dan Singapore, mereka mengelilingi Malaysia, dan Indonesia hampir meledak di tempat karena tidak tahan tertawa. Ketiga negara itu sudah mencoret-coret muka Malaysia sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai wajahnya sangat mirip Tukul.

Singapore, dengan lici—pintarnya, memotret wajah Malaysia dan nyengir. "Kalau ini disebarkan di internet..." dan dia tertawa dengan gaya England.

Serentak Laos dan Myanmar mundur dan berdiri di sebelah Indonesia, mata membelalak ketakutan. Bukan hanya mereka, negara-negara lain juga shock melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Singapore.

Lain kali, kalau Indonesia punya adik, dia tidak sudi memberikannya pada England.

* * *

"Oke," kata Indonesia membuka rapat setelah Malaysia terbangun dan Singapore kembali ke kepribadiannya semula (para negara lain harus menahan tawa melihat Malaysia yang wajahnya dicoret-coret). "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, si bodoh hamburger maniak America mengatakan bahwa karena pemanasan global, negara-negara kepulauan terutama di Asia Tenggara dan Oceania akan tenggelam..."

"Tapi aku kan bukan kepulauan," celetuk Laos polos, yang duduk di pangkuan Vietnam.

"Iya, Laos," kata Indonesia sabar, "aku tahu kau bukan... tapi setidaknya kau beri saran bagaimana caranya agar para negara kepulauan bisa selamat dari ini?"

"Siapa saja negara kepulauan disini?" tanyanya polos, memperhatikan seluruh negara.

Aduh ni anak, lemotnya belum sembuh juga...

"Aku dan Philippines," kata Indonesia, mengindikasikan dia dan Philippines yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan kau tenggelam," gumam Malaysia dengan wajah cool, tanpa menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah mirip Tukul.

"Ya, aku sangat berharap kau tenggelam dulu," timpal Indonesia dengan nada ceria, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada biasa. "Alasan yang lain adalah bahwa para negara maju—lebih spesifiknya, G-8—memutuskan untuk memberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengurangi emisi gas karbon dioksida pada kita, para Asia Tenggara yang tidak punya sangkut paut tentang pemanasan global. Karena itu, aku minta bantuan kalian untuk mengurus masalah ini. Ada pertanyaan?"

Myanmar langsung mengangkat tangan dengan antusiasnya.

"Bisa tolong dijelaskan dari pertama?"

* * *

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Ini siapa lagi?" gumam Indonesia stress. Dia lalu beranjak dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Permisi, ini tagihan listrik anda belum dibayar..."

Terdengar suara tendangan, suara "aaaah~" dan suara bantingan pintu.

Indonesia kembali dengan wajah biasa. "Maaf, ada gangguan sedikit. Nah, kita bisa..."

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Level kesabaran: 75%

Indonesia menarik nafas, menghembuskannya, dan membuka pintu.

"Permisi, ini tagihan air anda belum dibayar..."

Terdengar suara tendangan, suara "aaaah~" dan suara bantingan pintu.

Indonesia kembali lagi. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang aneh-aneh, sih. Ya sudah, sampai dimana kita—"

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Level kesabaran: 50%

"Gusti..." gumam Indonesia, membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya. Dia kembali membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Permisi, ini tagihan internet anda udah nunggak tiga bulan..."

Terdengar suara tendangan, suara "aaaah~" dan suara bantingan pintu.

Indonesia menghela nafas panjang. Baru saja dia berbalik...

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Level kesabaran: 25%

Indonesia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Permisi, ini kuintansi tunggakan anda di warteg situ..."

Terdengar suara tendangan, suara "aaaah~" dan suara bantingan pintu.

Indonesia menarik nafas, menghembuskannya tidak sengaja dari belakang. _"Kalau ada yang ngetuk lagi..."_

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Level kesabaran: 0%

"BISA DIEM GA SIH LO?!" teriak Indonesia begitu dia membuka pintu. "GUE LAGI STRESS BERAT LO BOLAK-BALIK KEK BEBEK GITU!!! NAPA LO GA BALIK KE TEMPAT LO AJA SANA?! GUE UDAH BERKALI-KALI BILANG JANGAN NAGIH KE GUE!!!!!! GUE LAGI TERTEKAN GINI LO MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN AJA NGETOK-NGETOK!!! DASAR LO ***** ****** *****..."

Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia meneriaki bosnya sendiri.

"_Oh, great... death penalty."

* * *

_

Indonesia memandang memo di tangannya.

_Cabutin rumput di Istana Kepresidenan, Keraton Yogyakarta, Istana Bogor, dan semua istana-istana__ dan balai kota yang di seluruh pelosok negeri begitu kamu selesai rapat._

_TTD,_

_Presiden_

Itu berarti Indonesia harus bekal 500 kantong besar Enervon-C (kok jadi promosi?).

"Tadi kenapa, Indonesia?" tanya Laos polos, mulutnya belepotan coklat.

"Itu coklat darimana?" tanya Indonesia curiga. Laos, masih dengan polosnya, menunjukkan sebatang coklat bermerek Swiss.

Level kesabaran: -25%

"Laos.... itu... coklat.... kesukaanku..." geram Indonesia, berusaha sabar.

"Tapi yang memberikannya padaku Malaysia!" kata Laos, memakan coklatnya lagi tanpa dosa.

Level kesabaran: -50%

Indonesia berbalik ke Malaysia. "Malaysia, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang amat-sangat datar.

Malaysia mengangguk cuek, dan mengikuti Indonesia ke ruang belakang.

_BUG!!! CRANG!!!! DEZIGG!!!! DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR!!!!!!_

Indonesia kembali. "Oke, bisa kita mulai rapatnya?" katanya dengan senyum menghiasi bibir, tanpa curiga sama sekali.

"Malaysia mana?" tanya Cambodia, yang sedang memakan amok trey.

"Ada kok di ruang belakang, ada urusan sedikit," jawab Indonesia, berbohong dengan sangat lihai. "Tunggu, aku baru tahu kau bawa makanan sendiri."

* * *

"Ini jadi rapatnya mulainya kapaaan?" keluh Singapore, menyandarkan dagunya ke atas meja.

"Oh iya," kata Indonesia. "Oke, jadi ada ide bagaimana caranya kita mengatasi pemanasan global terkutuk ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menanam tumbuhan yang banyak?" usul Thailand. "Jadi kan karbon dioksidanya berkurang."

"Ide tipikal, tapi bagus," kata Indonesia. "Tapi topik kita bukan tentang mengurangi emisi, tapi bagaimana caranya agar kita masih bisa bertahan dari air yang makin lama makin tinggi."

"Bikin bendungan!" saran Myanmar, dengan pintarnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Netherlands," kata Indonesia pelan. "Ide lain?"

"Kenapa kita tidak menyalurkan airnya ke sawah?" usul Vietnam. "Jadi kan sawah kita lebih subur dan kita bisa mendapat predikat lumbung dunia sekali lagi."

Indonesia menatap Vietnam. "Wow, kau pintar sekali..." gumamnya.

"Tapi kalau kelebihan kan banjiiir," kata Laos yang masih duduk di pangkuan Vietnam. Sekilas, kalau melihat mereka berdua ditambah Thailand yang duduk di sebelah Vietnam, jadi potret keluarga bahagia.

"Aku tahu!" kata Myanmar lagi. Indonesia bersiap kalau-kalau idenya ngaco lagi. "Kita keruk saja laut!"

Hening.

Terdengar suara tendangan, suara "aaaah~" dan suara bantingan pintu.

_

"Jadi ini bagaimana?" keluh Indonesia. Dia memanggil saudara-seudara jauhnya kan untuk mencari solusi, bukan mencari masalah.

"Mau bagaimanapun juga kita tidak akan bisa memecahkan masalah ini sendiri..." kata Cambodia. "Kita harus minta nasihat dari negara-negara maju..."

"Tidak bisa!" kata Indonesia langsung. "Kita harus membuktikan bahwa negara seperti kita itu mampu! Jangan mengandalkan negara-negara lain! Biarpun 99% dari kita adalah negara berkembang—aku tahu kau bukan, Singapore, Brunei—kita tetap harus membuktikan bahwa kita bisa mengatasi masalah kita sendiri!"

Hening.

"Kau benar, Indonesia!" kata Myanmar tiba-tiba. "Kita akan membuktikan pada negara yang meremehkan kita bahwa kita adalah negara yang hebaaat!!!" dia mengatakan itu semua sambil naik di atas meja.

"Iya, iya, tenang dulu, Myanmar," kata Cambodia, menurunkan cowok remaja itu dari atas meja. Dia berpaling dan menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan, "_maklum, ni anak baru keluar RSJ belum dikasih obat penenang."_

"Jadi?" kata Thailand, berusaha mengklarifikasi.

"Kita harus mencari bagaimana caranya keluar dari masalah pemanasan global ini," kata Indonesia dengan gaya bicara Pak Soekarno. Ga sih, ga juga. "Apapun caranya."

*background sound: Beethoven 5 Symphony*

* * *

Amok trey: makanan tradisional Cambodia, ikan yang dilapisi santan yang kental banget, biasa dikukus atau direbus dengan daun pisang.

Writer's block saya ternyata masih menempel... dah dilem pake lem super kuat. Tapi saya berjuang, dan akhirnya saya mendapatkan kemerdekaan!! *lebay mode still on* maaf kalo chapter ini rada geje =_= dan saya membuat Myanmar jadi mirip South Korea gitu... biarin ah :D

Ayo kita review~ ayo kita review~ ayo kita review~ *nada Marukaite Chikyuu yang "Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu..."*

* * *

**Tambahan:**

Bos Indonesia: Indonesia! Berani-beraninya kamu berteriak di depan saya!

Indonesia: *gelagapan* e-eh... bapak... j-jarang-jarang loh... bapak datang... ehm, pecinya bagus pak...

Bos Indonesia: Ini peci sudah saya beli 10 tahun sebelum saya jadi bos kamu, dan kamu baru menyadarinya?!

Indonesia: E-Eh... jangan marah-marah, pak... nanti sakit loh pak, kayak Mama Lauren...

Tukang tagih listrik: Permisi, ini tagihan listriknya belum dibayar...

Tukang tagih air: Permisi, ini tagihan airnya belum dibayar...

Tukang internet: Permisi, ini tagihan internetnya belum dibayar...

Tukang warteg: Heh, mau bayar kapan? Ini utang kamu di warteg udah nunggak...

Indonesia: INI NGAPAIN JUGA KALIAN DATANG LAGI?!


	4. An iceberg, over there

*ting tong* selamat datang di fanfic saya yang masih ngaco dan enggak jelas ini. Terima kasih untuk SEMUA reviewsnya yang sukses membuat writer's block terkutuk ini berubah menjadi alis England (jadi, kalau kalian menyadari alis England lebih tebal, itu mungkin writer's block saya). Di chapter ini mungkin akan agak sedikit serius, karena ini berdasarkan kisah nyata (kayak headline sinetron ya? *based on true story*), dan sekedar spoiler: Australia akan muncul disini.

**Disclaimer:** *nyantet Hidekaz Himaruya biar Hetalia jadi milik saya*

* * *

Setelah berdadah-dadahan ria dengan para saudara jauh sesama ASEAN-nya dan membereskan rumah, Indonesia memutuskan untuk menyuap seseorang untuk melaksanakan tugas yang sudah diamanatkan (baca: dipaksa) bosnya kepadanya.

Baru saja dia meraih HP-nya sudah ada yang menelepon lagi. Kali ini Australia.

"Halo?" jawab Indonesia setelah dering pertama.

"_Halo? Indonesia?" _sahut suara Australia dengan aksennya yang kental (bukan berarti kayak susu kental manis).

"Hoo, hai, Australia," kata Indonesia yang sedang mencari makanan sisa di kulkas. "Kenapa?"

"_Umm... bisa kau ke rumahku sebentar?"_ tanyanya.

"Hee? Tidak masalah, sih," Indonesia melirik jam dinding. "Oke, aku kesana. Memang ada apa?"

"_Lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri..."_ kata Australia sebelum percakapan ditutup.

* * *

_Tok. Tok._

"Australia," panggil Indonesia. "Ini aku!"

Lalu Australia membuka pintunya.

Oh, salah, koalanya yang membuka pintunya.

Indonesia memandang ke bawah, tempat koala lucu itu memberi isyarat agar Indonesia mengikutinya masuk.

Tidak punya pilihan—kalau dia balik lagi ke rumahnya dia disuruh nyabutin rumput lagi—dia mengikuti koala itu masuk ke rumah Australia.

Rumah Australia bisa dibilang kering kerontang, walau enggak kering-kering amat. Di luar, gurun. Di dalam, hutan eucalyptus. Oke, itu bohong. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menanam semua pohon eucalyptus di rumahnya, biarpun dia seorang maniak koala.

Lanjut ke cerita.

Koala itu mengarah ke bagian belakang rumah Australia, yang artinya lepas pantai Australia.

Begitu sampai, koala itu langsung membuka pintu dan... hilang.

Oh tidak, dia tiba-tiba sudah ada di pundak Australia yang sedang menatap laut.

"Hei, Australia," sapa Indonesia sambil berjalan ke cucu England itu.

Australia berbalik, wajahnya terlihat agak, panik dan heran. "Hei, Indonesia," sapanya balik.

"Jadi, kau memanggilku kenapa?" tanya Indonesia, terpaksa harus menengadah sedikit. Tingginya hanya mencapai setengah wajah Australia (bagaimana bisa negara+benua seperti dia bisa tumbuh setinggi itu? England, kakeknya, saja pendek).

Australia menunjuk ke arah lepas pantai. "Kau lihat itu?"

Indonesia mengerutkan kening. Yang dia lihat hanyalah laut dan batu karang.

"Mana?" tanyanya.

"Itu," kata Australia.

Indonesia memicingkan mata dan melihat sesuatu.

Sebuah gunung es, entah kenapa, mengapung di lautan _Australia._

Sekali lagi, _Australia_.

Indonesia mangap.

"Kok...?" Indonesia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Australia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada disini... setelah aku teliti potongan es itu ternyata bagian besar yang terlepas dari Dasar Es Ross kira-kira 10 tahun lalu."

"Bisa nyasar kesini..." gumam Indonesia. "Sejak kapan es itu sampai disini?"

"Tanggal 7 kemarin."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?"

"Aku baru memberitahunya ke America, untuk memasukkannya ke bahasan rapat kita nanti di rumah Denmark..."

"Berarti asalnya dari rumah Antarctica, ya?"

Australia mengangguk. "Aku mencoba bertanya padanya kemarin, tapi dia tidak mengangkat. Mungkin sekarang dia ada..."

Australia meraih HP-nya, memencet nomor Antarctica, dan mengesetnya dalam mode speaker. Mereka menunggu sambil mendengar nada sambung yang membosankan.

"_Halo?"_ sahut sebuah suara di ujuuuuung sana.

"Antarctica?" kata Australia. "Kukira kau tidak ada di rumah. Aku mau... tunggu, kenapa kau tidak gemetar kedinginan seperti dulu?"

"_Hee, hari ini sangat hangat, loh!"_ kata Antarctica ceria. "_Matahari tumben-tumbennya bersinar! Beruang dan penguinku tidak terlalu menyukainya sih, mereka mengurung diri di rumah terus sambil mengeset AC di suhu 0 derajat. Karena itu aku memutuskan keluar dan coba tebak? Arctic datang!"_

"Hah?" adalah reaksi Indonesia dan Australia.

"Arctic... datang?" tanya Australia heran.

"_Iya!"_ kata Antarctica ceria. "_Aku tahu itu aneh, bisa dibilang kami adalah kembar paling malang di dunia yang tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain, tapi tiba-tiba dia datang mengunjungiku! Tapi dia terlihat lebih kecil..."_

"Mungkin karena esnya sudah mencair," gumam Indonesia.

"Bagaimana kondisi di rumahmu sekarang?" tanya Australia.

"_Hmm..."_ Antarctica tidak menjawab langsung. _"Sekarang kau mengungkitnya... aku baru sadar rumahku jauh lebih kecil dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih, Australia?"_

Australia menatap Indonesia.

Australia: _"Ini harus bilang apa? Jujur aja?"_

Indonesia: _"Wah, jangan. Watir, anak orang."_

Australia: _"Iya sih, tapi lebih watir kalo ni anak satu ga dikasih tahu."_

Indonesia: _"Arctic dah tau?"_

Australia: _"Ya iyalah, Russia ato America pasti dah ngasih tahu dia."_

Indonesia: _"Kalo dikasih tahu takut reaksinya lebay."_

Australia: _"Ni cowok satu emang hiperbol sih... kasih tahu aja?"_

Indonesia: _"Ya udahlah, kasih tahu aja."_

Australia kembali ke telepon. "Err... Antarctica, sebenarnya..."

"_HWAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"_ Antarctica berteriak melengking dari seberang telepon. Australia bahkan harus menjauhkan HP-nya demi keselamatan jiwanya dan Indonesia.

Dan telepon ditutup.

Australia dan Indonesia berpandangan.

* * *

"_Tenanglah,_" kata Singapore di telepon. Sepulangnya Indonesia dari rumah Australia, dia memang langsung menelepon Singapore untuk menjelaskan kejadian tadi. _"Palingan juga Antarctica diserang beruangnya atau apa lah."_

"Tapi tetap saja..." kata Indonesia yang masih tidak bisa tenang. "Bukankah aneh Arctic dateng ke rumahnya? Kau tahu mereka kan hampir tidak bisa bertemu..."

"_Gini, deh,"_ kata Singapore, _"kita membahas ini di pertemuan kita nanti di rumah Denmark, oke? Kita bisa ngediskusiin ini barengan ama negara-negara lain, juga soal potongan es yang nyasar ke rumah Australia."_

"Aku enggak yakin pertemuan itu bakal ngebawa perubahan..." kata Indonesia, duduk di atas sofanya. "Protokol Kyoto aja abisnya tahun 2012..."

"_Itu sih tahun kiamat,"_ kata Singapore cuek.

"Salah, itu judul film."

"_Apalah. Anyway, kita kan bisa nagih utang karbon dioksida dari negara-negara maju itu. Udah lama lagi, dari abad 18. Mereka kan janji mau ngerem emisi karbon dioksida, tenang aja."_

"Iya, mereka dari abad 18 aja belum dipenuhin, gimana sekarang?" kata Indonesia jengkel. "Dah lah, apa liat nanti aja, ya?"

"_Hmm_," kata Singapore yang, biarpun enggak terlihat—ya iyalah, sejak kapan Indonesia punya indra keenam?—mengangguk di seberang sana. _"Biarpun kayaknya ga ada harapan, liat nanti aja. Siapa tahu ada perubahan ato apalah."_

"Oke..." kata Indonesia.

_Tok. Tok._

Indonesia berpaling sebentar ke pintu. "Ah, udah dulu ya, Singapore. Ada tamu, nanti aku telepon lagi." Tekan tombol reject dan membuka pintu.

"Permisi..."

"Ini mau apa lagi? Nagih listrik? Nagih air? Nagih internet? Nagih utang warteg?" serbu Indonesia langsung.

"Oh, bukan," kata tukang-ga-jelas itu. "Ini..." dia memberikan semacam memo.

Indonesia mengambilnya, dan melihat sesuatu.

_Indonesia, jangan bohong pada saya. Kamu tidak mencabut rumput seperti yang saya bilang, kan? Mulai sekarang, saya larang kamu makan batagor lagi selama dua tahun._

_TTD,_

_Presiden.

* * *

_

Chapter yang pendek... saya tahu.

Ah, saya baca lagi chapter ini dan rasanya... humornya agak berkurang, ya? *nye-hee...* sebenarnya saya hanya ingin membagi fakta bagi orang-orang yang belum tahu aja... memang ada potongan es yang nyasar ke pantai barat Australia, dan ukurannya—di permukaan—memang hampir sebesar batu karang. Wow, kok bisa nyasar ke situ? Berkat berita itu, saya akhirnya punya ide untuk membuat chapter ini *yeah, berita sangatlah berguna!*

Sedikit spoiler: karena chapter berikutnya tentang pertemuan para negara di Kopenhagen, Denmark, saya mungkin tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai tanggal 18 Desember... karena memang saya ingin memakai sedikit fakta setelah chapter ini. Hiatus? Bisa dibilang, lagipula saya harus fokus dulu pada UAS dan UN nanti (ga enaknya jadi anak kelas 3...). Tapi hanya cerita ini, cerita lain mungkin akan berlanjut dan saya punya ide fanfic lain, jadi tunggulah...

Dan saya ingin berbagi sedikit info bagi yang belum tahu aja: Hetalia sudah ada di mangafox. com, dan sudah sampai vol. 2 chapter... berapa ya? Lupa saya ^^ dan ini berdasarkan komik yang diterbitkan, bukan komik yang ada di LJ (ya iyalah).

Stop bacotannya dan REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!!

* * *

**Tambahan:**

Indonesia: Kok... kok Presiden bisa tahu saya ga nyabutin rumput...?

Tukang-ga-jelas: Oh... Pak Presiden suruh saya ngawasin mas Indonesia... *tanpa dosa dan dengan logat Jawa*

Indonesia: *aura gelap* jadi lo...

Tukang-ga-jelas: *mundur selangkah*

Indonesia: *ambil bambu runcing*

Tukang-ga-jelas: *langsung ngibrit*

Indonesia: *langsung ngejar* BALIK SINI LO!!! GARA-GARA LO GUE JADI GA BISA MAKAN BATAGOR LAGI, 'KAN!!! DASAR ***** ******* *****...

Ibu-ibu-di-jalan: Aduh, nak... janga ditiru ya *nutup mata dan telinga anaknya*

Anak-si-ibu-ibu-tadi: Waah... ***** ******* *****... itu artinya apa, ma...?

...

*sementara itu, apa yang terjadi dengan Antarctica?*

Arctic: Antarctica!!! Kau mencuri ikan-ikanku, ya kan?!

Antarctica: Aw!! Arctic, ampun!! Aw!! Sakit, janga ditusukin dong itu tombak.... HIEEE!!!!

Arctic: Gara-gara kau aku kelaparan tahu!!! Kembalikan ikan-ikanku sekarang!!!

Antarctica: Jadi tujuanmu ke rumahku hanya untuk itu?!

Arctic: ... *berpikir* iya. Sekarang berikan ikan-ikanku lagi!!!!

Antarctica: M-Mana aku bisa!! Mereka kan sudah dimakan beruang dan penguinku!!!

Arctic: Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil beruang dan penguinmu!!!

Antarctica: HIEEE!!!!! JANGAAAAAN!!!!!!!

*Arctic pun pergi sambil menjinjing beruang dan penguin milik saudaranya, sementara Antarctica langsung meringkuk dengan aura suram*


	5. Copenhagen Summit

Saya berhasil mengupdate chapter ini!!! \o\ /o/ *joget-joget caramelldansen* maaf kalo ngeupdatenya mayan lama... penyakit malesan saya kambuh terus =_=;; terima kasih untuk semua favorite, alert, reviewnya... I appreciate it a lot ^^

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi saya pengen punya action figure-nya... (total 9 figurenya satu seperempat juta. Weleh-weleh...)

* * *

_Kopenhagen, Denmark..._

"Hey!" sapa Denmark begitu beberapa negara, termasuk Indonesia, memasuki pelataran bandara. "Selamat datang di Denmark!"

Di sebelahnya, Norway, hanya mengangguk tiis.

Indonesia, yang tidak terbiasa dengan suhu dingin Eropa, hanya merapatkan jaketnya yang sudah cukup tebal untuk ukuran orang Asia, tapi ternyata tidak cukup untuk ukuran orang Eropa, terutama Eropa Utara.

"Kau belum terbiasa suhu segini, ya?" tanya Singapore yang juga ikut dengannya, dan memakai jaket yang lumayan lebih tebal.

Indonesia menggeleng. "Aku pernah merasakan lebih dingin dari ini. Saat aku mengunjungi Russia. Ngomong-ngomong suhunya sekarang berapa?"

"0 derajat."

"Berarti ada salju, dong."

Singapore mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin."

Setelah melewati baggage claim, mereka keluar dari bandara bersama beberapa Negara lain.

Dan pikiran Indonesia dimana rumah Denmark dihiasi salju yang menggunung hilang.

* * *

"OKE, SEMUA~!!!" seru America bersemangat. "Sekarang, kita akan memulai KTT Perubahan Iklim..."

"Kita harus menunggu United Nations dulu, dasar bodoh," gerutu England.

"Tapi aku kan negara adikuasa! Aku bisa saja memulainya duluan!" kata America dengan senyum 'cling'-nya.

"... dan aku bisa saja mencabut semua hak vetomu, America..." kata United Nations yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "... dan menarikmu keluar dari organisasi ini... kalau kau selalu memulai rapat sendiri."

Dan America langsung menjadi jinak dan duduk dengan rapi di sebelah England. Ancaman yang selalu berhasil.

"Sebelum kita memulai KTT ini," kata United Nations, "aku meminta kejujuran dan keterbukaan dari kalian semua. Kita disini untuk menyelesaikan masalah, bukan membuat..."

Sebelum United Nations menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dibuka dengan dramatisnya dan seorang albino muncul dan berteriak,

"HEY! JANGAN MEMULAI RAPAT TANPA AKU YANG LUAR BIASA INI~!"

Setelah dipukul Hungary pake panci dan ditendang Switzerland dan Austria dari lantai 10 lewat jendela, rapat kembali dimulai.

"Pertama-tama, tentang perdagangan emisi karbon," kata United Nations dengan tampang biasa, seakan tidak melihat seseorang baru saja dilempar dari lantai 10—faktnya, tidak ada wajah yang terlihat keberatan di ruangan itu. "Ukraine-san, bisa tolong jelaskan perdagangan emisi karbon anda pada Japan-san?"

"Eh?" kata Ukraine polos, mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Bisa tolong anda jelaskan perdagangan emisi karbon anda pada Japan-san, Ukraine-san?" ulang United Nations lagi.

Ukraine menggeleng cepat. "T-Tidak! Tidak ada perdagangan emisi karbon antara aku dan Japan!"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya United Nations, agak curiga.

"Kau tidak percaya kakakku, da?" kata Russia yang duduk di sebelahnya, aura hitam mulai menyebar perlahan.

"Tidak, saya percaya pada Ukraine-san," kata United Nations kalem. "Ada yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu? Germany-san?"

Germany langsung berdiri, sementara di tangannya dia sudah memegang sehelai kertas sementara di lengannya yang lain, Italy menggelantung dengan senyum "ve~"nya

"Italy, turun dulu," kata Germany dengan wajah =_=

"Tapi aku senang bergelantungan di lenganmu, ve~" kata Italy dengan senyum lebar.

Germany mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan, menaruhnya di kursinya dan mengikatnya dengan tali—dan berjaga-jaga takut tiba-tiba tali itu berubah menjadi pasta. Yah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin—sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap para Negara lain.

"Saya sudah melakukan riset tentang pengemisi gas rumah kaca terbesar di dunia, dan riset ini tidak terhtiung emisi dari sektor kehutanan dan kerusakan lahan," katanya. "Kesepuluh negara itu adalah: China, 20, 96%; America—ya, kau—19, 92%; Russia—benar sekali, kau—5,48%; India, 4, 57%; Japan, 4,27%; Germany—benar, aku sendiri—2, 76%; Canada—Canada...? Pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama itu—1, 86%; England, 1, 81%; South Korea, 1, 69%; dan Iran, 1, 6%."

Kesepuluh negara yang disebutkan hanya mesem-mesem berdosa—kecualia Russia, yang masih tersenyum dengan mengerikannya dan Canada yang didudukin Russia (transparan looh... kita bisa menembus mukanya dengan tangan).

Rapat kembali dilanjutkan. Sekarang America yang memimpin karena United Nations hanya bertugas sebagai pengawas.

Dengan bangga, America mengeluarkan burger dari saku jaketnya.

"_Munch-munch-grumble-munch-grumble-grumble-munch-munch..._ hero... _munch-munch-grumble-munch..._ burger... _munch-munch-grumble-grumble-munch-munch_..."

Hanya untuk dilempari sesuatu oleh England.

"Jangan ngomong sambil makan, dasar bodoh!" kata England kesal.

Kalau England dan America mulai berantem, maka itu adalah akhir dari rapat normal.

Benar saja, begitu America sudah mulai adu mulut dengan England, yang lain langsung kasak-kusuk dengan urusan sendiri.

France sedang berusaha merayu Seychelles dan _Belarus_ sekaligus. Apa dia bodoh?

Thailand tersenyum senang sambil bergumam, "ana~"

Vietnam sedang menjaga Laos yang asyik bermain dengan maskot SEA Games.

Netherlands menatap Laos dengan pandangan... yah... tipikal lolicon.

Indonesia menjitaknya dengan sendal jepit sampai Netherlands pingsan, agar Laos tidak diapa-apakan.

Malaysia menjitak Indonesia dengan Blackberry Singapore, melihat momentum yang pas.

Singapore langsung menendangnya keluar dari lantai 10 sambil berteriak, "KURANG AJAR!!!! ORANG LAGI ASYIK INTERNETAN JUGA!!!!"

Brunei memutuskan untuk tetap kalem dibanding ketiga kakaknya itu.

Hong Kong sedang menyiapkan petasan untuk dilepaskan pada England.

Taiwan sedang asyik meminum bubble tea sambil ngobrol dengan Vietnam.

Japan dan Greece sedang berbincang tentang... kucing. Apa lagi?

"Oke, oke, semua harap tenang," kata United Nations setelah kapak Denmark tiba-tiba menancap di depannya (dan yang melemparkan adalah... Denmark yang lagi mabuk).

Keadaan tidak juga mereda.

United Nations langsung facepalm.

"Da~ anak baik harus tenang~" kata Russia sambil mengeluarkan aura yang _sangat_ hitam.

Sontak semua berhenti.

United Nations berdeham. "Oke... terima kasih, Russia," katanya pelan. Russia hanya tersenyum—dengan mengerikan—ke arahnya.

"Rapat akan dilanjutkan besok dalam waktu yang sama," kata United Nations. "Aku harap KTT ini akan membawa kita pada sebuah kesepakatan yang nyata, yang akan menolong semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini..."

"Berarti benda-benda mati enggak?" celetuk Laos polos.

"... sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa besok."

Setelah United Nations pergi, yang lain pun langsung mengikutinya.

"Hey, kau mau jalan-jalan di sekitar Denmark?" tawar Netherlands pada Indonesia.

Indonesia menggeleng. "Tidak deh... hari ini dingin banget..."

"Kalau dingin aku bisa memelukmu."

"Ganjen."

Mereka akhirnya berjalan di jalanan Kopenhagen yang dingin (jadi kek kencan gini O__O).

"Hey, itu China ya?" kata Indonesia, menunjuk China yang sedang menatap boneka Hello Kitty yang dipajang di salah satu etalase toko dengan mata berbinar. Di sebelahnya, Russia yang menenteng belanjaan.

China berbalik saat Indonesia dan Netherlands mendekat. "Hai, kalian berdua!" sapanya senang. "Bukankah boneka itu lucu?"

Netherlands dan Indonesia hanya mengangguk seadanya.

China melihat botol plastik yang dipegang Indonesia. "Indonesia, kau mau membuangnya?" katanya, menunjuk botol plastik itu.

"Heh? Iya, enggak ada gunanya lagi, toh."

"Coba kau masukkan botolnya kesitu, aru," kata China, menunjuk ke sebuah mesin yang berada tidak jauh dari toko itu.

_Setelah beberapa saat..._

"Netherlands..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku dapat 2 kroner."

* * *

_(Karena saya males nulis detailnya, kita langsung loncat ke rapat kedua)_

"Izinkan aku berbicara," kata Switzerland tiba-tiba ditengah-tengah rapat.

"Nii-sama, kau masih memegang senjata," kata Liechtenstein.

"Oh," Switzerland langsung menitipkannya pada Liechtenstein, dan berdeham. "Aku baru saja melakukan penelitian tentang terjangan radiasi matahari lebih dari 60 tahun lalu. Radiasi itu menyebabkan es di puncak gunung di rumahku meleleh lebih cepat dibanding sekarang biarpun ada kenaikan temperatur. Di tahun 1947, volume es yang meleleh terbanyak sejak diukur 95 tahun lalu. Kenaikan temperatur yang mempercepat proses melelehnya es pada tingkat yang tidak terduga sebagai akibat global warming. Jadi, kesimpulannya bisa dibilang, radiasi matahari mempunyai peran dalam perubahan iklim."

"Kau bisa mengingat itu semua, ve~?" tanya Italy kagum, matanya berbinar—masih tertutup sih, bayangkan saja begitu.

"Enggak, itu lip-sync. Ya iyalah aku ingat. Penelitianku sendiri."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya America dengan kelemotan tingkat tinggi.

"Kau tidak ingat ramalan 2012 yang bilang akan ada radiasi matahari?" gerutu England—kenapa dari tadi England?

"Oh ya, radiasi matahari di tahun 1947 itu kira-kira... 8 persen lebih tinggi daripada radiasi rata-rata, yang membuat salju meleleh sekitar 4 persen."

"Mungkin karena itu di rumahku tidak ada salju..." kata Denmark, manyun. "Di rumah Germany saja salju turun..."

"Berarti matahari dan global warming itu saling berkomplot, ya!" kata America. "Mereka sama-sama menjadi penjahat bumi ini!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa matahari, bodoh."

"Semua hal tentang global warming ini adalah kalian, para orang Eropa, aru! Amerika, kau juga, aru!" kata China tiba-tiba. Terdengar nada kemarahan dalam pengucapannya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menyalahkan kami?" kata America, tidak terima. "Asal kau tahu, kau yang paling banyak menyebarkan emisi karbon ke bumi!"

"Tetap saja kalian yang bertanggung jawab," kata Indonesia, mem-back up China. "Kalian kan negara industri pertama, harusnya kalian juga bertanggung jawab duluan."

"Begitukah? Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya?" tantang England.

"Harusnya kau membayar dana untuk membuat negara berkembang bisa mengatasi emisinya, aru!" kata China dengan nada penuh kemenangan. "Juga sebagai bentuk ganti rugi atas apa yang kalian lakukan pada bumi, aru!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukan itu!" kata America. "Tapi kau lihat kan? Resesi ekonomi..."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya!" kata Indonesia, sudah mulai kesal. "Kalian para Umbrella Group tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong negara berkembang!"

Perdebatan diakhiri dengan kekacauan... lagi. America melempar burger, Indonesia melempar sendal jepit, Australia melempar bumerang, Italy melempar pasta, Romano dan Spain melempar tomat, Thailand melempar gajah (O__O), Russia melempar Latvia, dll.

United Nations facepalm... lagi.

* * *

Saya sudah _sangat _habis ide. Jadi chapter ini sampai disini saja...

Sebelumnya, saya ingin berbagi fakta: di Kopenhagen, biarpun suhunya 0 derajat Celcius, tidak ada salju turun selama tiga tahun (sumber: koran ^^)

Dan saya juga menemukan sesuatu yang menarik: di Kopenhagen, ada sebuah mesin yang bisa mengubah botol plastik menjadi uang. Di botol plastik ada tulisan 'Pant A' yang harganya sekitar 1 kroner, 'Pant B' harganya 1,5 kroner, 'Pant C' harganya 2 kroner. Harga itu sebenarnya adalah harga botol itu sendiri. Di Denmark, harga minuman tidak termasuk harga botol, maka total harga jual pasti ditambah dengan harga yang buat botolnya. Jadi kalau dibuang rugi kan? Biasanya saat musim semi dimana banyak botol berserakan, pemulung akan mencari-cari botol plastik untuk diuangkan, biasanya dari botol-botol plastik itu bisa dapat 200-300 kroner. Kalau di Indonesia ada yang begini aja... pasti udah pada makmur deh (uangnya kan lumayan, buat beli komik). Kebijakan ini berlaku di 3 supermarket waralaba original Denmark.

Maaf kalo chapter ini terlalu serius... ato humornya gimana... saya pusing antara ngerjain ini dan ngerjain tugas... *buzzing head, buzzing head* juga pusing bagaimana caranya saya merangkum 10 artikel koran tentang COP 15 ini. Ditambah beberapa artikel di internet tentang ini. Dan sialnya saya ga nonton pidato Pak SBY di Kopenhagen... *facepalm* keasyikan baca fanfic... jadi lupa...

Harusnya sih ini 10 hari, tapi karena kemalesan saya saya merubahnya menjadi sekitar... tiga-empat hari? Ini dihitung sama chapter selanjutnya ^^ dan saya akan berusaha untuk mengupdate chapter enam secepatnya.

Seperti biasa, kita budidayakan tradisi reviews...


	6. Untitled

Chapter 6!!! *durudurudurudurudurudum...* rada pusing juga sih mau nulis apa di chapter 6 ini... =w= sampai akhirnya saat saya sedang nyuci piring... inspirasi datang... (yah... rada-rada kayak iklan deterjen Easy gitu lah, dan enggak, tidak ada deterjen yang tiba-tiba turun dengan nada 'da~dadada~'). Dan untuk seorang nanashi yang mereview (soalnya bener-bener ga ada nama, jadi saya panggil nanashi aja ya ^^) kroner itu mata uang Denmark. Sebenarnya kroner itu berlaku di negara-negara Skandinavia (Danish Kroner, Norwegian Kroner, Icelandic Kroner, dll.). Dan untuk Haruki Kayuki, saya mohon jangan dudukin saya di Busby's Chair. Nanti kursinya ancur. Kasian England ga punya senjata lain.

Spesial untuk yang review, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih saya, ini kue dengan motif bendera-bendera negara. Silahkan! Oh ya, hati-hati. Tadi England yang bantuin saya bikin ini.

**Disclaimer: **saya ga punya Hetalia, tapi saya punya fanficnya dan beberapa AMV-nya.

* * *

"APA?!" seru bos Indonesia tidak percaya, dengan muka di close-up dan backsound yang biasa dimainkan di sinetron.

"Err... pak, bapak udah mulai lebay deh..." kata Indonesia pelan.

"Oh, maaf..." bosnya berdeham. "Apa benar? KTT itu tidak menghasilkan perjanjian apapun?"

"Memang begitulah adanya," kata Indonesia, menghela nafas. "Tidak... mengikat secara hukum, seperti yang diharapkan. Tapi yah..." Indonesia mengangkat bahu, "lebih baik dibanding tidak ada kesepakatan sama sekali."

"Jadi nasib kita gimana?" kata bosnya uring-uringan. "Mana kita salah satu dari tiga besar negara yang akan menderita karena badai iklim! Belum lagi ramalan tenggelamnya negara ini di tahun 2050! Atau bagaimana kalau dipercepat menjadi 2012? Kalau..."

"Bapak, tenang dulu. Inget pak, tekanan darah bapak," kata Indonesia berusaha menenangkan bosnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pertanggung jawaban para negara maju?" tanya bosnya.

"Soal itu... masih dibebankan pada negara Asia, terutama aku, China, India dan Japan..." kata Indonesia, tersenyum sedih. "Sebenarnya sih mereka mau mengucurkan dana untuk negara berkembang..."

Tiba-tiba, Indonesia teringat sesuatu di akhir KTT Kopenhagen...

* * *

"Jadi keputusannya begini..." kata United Nations setelah America menyampaikan pidato enggak jelasnya (yang pasti, ada 'hero' dan 'burger' yang dilibatkan). "Target kita adalah: kenaikan temperatur global tidak melampaui 2 Celcius, pengurangan emisi 25 persen. Untuk pendanaan: Brazil akan menyumbangkan dana US$16 milliar untuk negara berkembang, Japan US$15 milliar, England dan France masing-masing US$10 milliar tahun 2010-2012, dan America menyiapkan US$10 milliar."

Tapi ternyata tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Baru saat Russia mengeluarkan keran air kesayangannya semuanya menjadi lebih terang—eh, tenang.

"Sebelum kita mengakhiri KTT yang kacau ini," kata United Nations di penghujung acara. "Aku akan memutuskan negara mana yang akan menjadi tuan rumah untuk KTT tahun 2012."

United Nations mengeluarkan sebuah kocokan arisan dari bawah mejanya, berisikan kertas-kertas—ya iyalah, apa lagi? Batu?

"Aku dapet arisan ga ya?" kata South Korea bersemangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya arisan itu dari Korea loh."

"Diam," kata Japan kesal, menyumpal mulut South Korea dengan sandal jepit yang tadi dilempar-lempar. Tapi South Korea masih bisa mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian enggak jelas. Japan menegur Thailand, "Thailand-san, bisa minta bantuan?"

"Hee? Ada apa, ana~?" tanya Thailand.

"Tolong pukul South Korea-kun dengan gajahmu."

"Tidak masalah, ana~"

Setelah seekor gajah besar menduduki tempat dimana South Korea harusnya duduk, United Nations mengocok tempat arisan itu sampai sebuah kertas keluar.

Dia membukanya, berdeham, dan mengumumkan keras-keras, "South Korea, kau menjadi tuan rumah KTT berikutnya di tahun 2012."

"APA?!" ulang para negara East Asia tidak percaya—muka di close-up dan ada sound effect yang biasa dimainkan di sinetron-sinetron. Oke, lebay. Lanjut.

"Benar, kan!!" kata South Korea yang entah kenapa sudah ada di depan, di samping United Nations. "Ini juga sesuai dengan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya KTT itu berasal dari Korea!!"

Hanya untuk berakhir di luar Bella Centre dengan benjol menggunung.

* * *

Kalau bisa dibilang, KTT itu tidak menghasilkan keputusan pasti.

Bisa saja para negara-negara maju nan terkutuk itu tidak mengucurkan dana sama sekali... kalau Brazil dan Japan mungkin masih ada harapan... tapi bagaimana dengan negara-negara Europe Union dan America? Mereka kan licik... tidak bisa dipercaya...

"Kebanyakan bengong kesambet setan, loh."

Indonesia langsung tersadar dan nengok-nengok kiri-kanan. Enggak ada siapa-siapa. Masa Canada? Tunggu... emang siapa Canada?

"Diatas," kata suara itu, dan Indonesia melihat ke atas.

Sejak kapan ada pohon disini?

"Ngapain kau manjat-manjat ke atas?" tanya Indonesia heran. "Ini bukan pohon mangga."

Pasundan hanya nyengir dan langsung turun ke bawah. Gadis itu memang masih 'hidup' walau sudah tidak eksis lagi. Rambutnya yang dulunya panjang sudah dipotong pendek. Penampilannya masih begitu-begitu saja walau lebih berantakan.

"Tumben kau menampakkan diri," kata Indonesia. Biar senyebelin apapun Pasundan, tetap saja dia dulu adalah bagian darinya. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin berkeliling sebentar," kata Pasundan cuek. "Lagipula aku sudah tidak eksis lagi kan?"

Indonesia menepuk pundak Pasundan.

"Enggak kok, kau masih eksis. Setidaknya tidak transparan seperti... seperti... dia. Siapa sih, yang punya boneka beruang ntuh... dialah pokoknya," kata Indonesia.

Pasundan hanya merespon dengan dengusan cuek.

"Aku dengar beberapa tahun ini kau sedang... kesulitan," kata Pasundan pelan.

Indonesia mengangkat alisnya. "Begitulah, sebenarnya karena America sih. Tumben kau peduli."

Pasundan memukul lengan Indonesia. "Masih untung aku peduli padamu," gerutunya pelan.

Indonesia tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Pasundan. "Dasar... dari dulu kau tidak berubah, ya."

"Kau juga tidak, tidak pernah maju," cibir Pasundan.

"Oho, itu sangat menohok," kata Indonesia, tersenyum geli. "Oke, jadi bisa kau beri alasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti kuntilanak? Oh maaf, bukan kuntilanak... babi ngepet?"

Setelah menghindari serangan bambu runcing andalan Pasundan, baru gadis itu menjawab.

"Aku bosan di rumah terus," katanya pelan. "Rasanya... seperti diisolasi... aku hanya... tidak terlalu terbiasa sendirian..." Pasundan menghela nafas. "Kadang... aku kangen tinggal di rumahmu lagi... bukan berarti aku mau hidup bersamamu lagi!" tambahnya cepat. "Jangan harap..."

"Siapa juga yang mau menjadi pengasuh dari 15 negara yang semuanya mau membuat negara sendiri," kata Indonesia cuek. "Tapi yah... memang sih rumahku rada sepi. Kalau aku minta kau balik lagi, mau ga?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan harap!" kata Pasundan. "Sudah ah, aku mau pulang saja!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan langsung berlari menjauhi Indonesia.

Indonesia hanya nyengir kecil. "Dasar aneh..."

* * *

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"Halo?"

"_Indonesia..."_

"Hmm? Netherlands? Kenapa?"

"_Tolong..."_

"Tolong apa?"

"_Tanganku keseleo..."_

"He-euh... trus?"

"_Tolong masakin cheese fondue..."_

"..."

"..."

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"_Halo? Indonesia? Halo? Halo?"

* * *

_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"Halo?"

"_Indonesia?"_

"Iya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"_Tagihan air anda udah nunggak..."_

Gusti...

* * *

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"Halo?"

"_Indonesia, bisa minta bantuan?"_

"Ini siapa...?"

"_Singapore."_

"Oh, hai Singapore. Kenapa?"

"_Bisa minta bantuan?"_

"Kau sudah bilang tadi... maksudku bantuan apa?"

"_Boleh ke rumahmu ga?"_

"Ngapain?"

"_Pulsaku abis, komputerku masih rusak... aku mau numpang internetan."

* * *

_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Kalau Indonesia bukan orang hemat, dia akan membanting teleponnya sekarang juga.

"Halo?"

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Satu kali lagi prank call seperti ini sudah cukup membuat dia lebih mengerikan daripada Russia.

* * *

Pertanyaan pertama: _chapter apa ini...?_

Gini nih, kalau konsentrasi dibagi antara makan jeruk, internetan, makan sereal, dengerin musik klasik, ngetik fanfic dan ngurusin kucing yang dari tadi ga bisa berenti ngeong (padahal dah dikasih makan dua kali! Apa gara-gara hamil ya?).

Pertanyaan kedua: _apa yang dilakukan Pasundan disini...?_

^^ ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba saya pengen masukin Pasundan. Sebenarnya saya pengen yang di pohon itu Singapore tapi malah jadi Pasundan. Menurut OC saya= Pasundan adalah seorang cewek dengan tinggi sekitar 154 cm (hampir sama kayak Taiwan), rambutnya sekarang pendek, berwarna hitam kecoklatan, matanya coklat dengan luka baret kayak preman Tanah Abang (sok-sokan tau... ke Tanah Abang aja ga pernah). Biasanya dia memakai baju cowok, bekas Indonesia.

Karena chapter yang lain akan beralih lagi ke imaginasi saya yang error ini, saya mungkin akan lama ngeupdate, mungkin enggak. Lama, karena saya enggak tau nanti ceritanya mau apa (saya baru bisa bikin fic 5 halaman dalam waktu sekitar... 30 menit... kalau terinspirasi dari sebuah berita atau fakta nyata). Cepat, karena sekarang sudah liburan!!! Yeah!!! XD Selamat tinggal UAS!!! Selamat datang... UN...

Reviews... *membungkuk hormat*


	7. Something isn't right, or is it?

Akhirnya saya berhasil mengupdate chapter ini!! Inilah khasiat mengemil Whiskas: otak semakin error. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, favorite, dan alert cerita aneh nan geje ini. Grazie, danke, arigatou, thanks, merci, spasibo, xie xie~!!! XD Sebelumnya, thanks buat **Kirazu Haruka** atas idenya tentang illegal logging, cukup membantu saya dalam meng-update chapter ini ;)

**Disclaimer: **saya ga punya Hetalia... tapi bukan itu prioritas saya sekarang. Ada yang punya makanan...?

* * *

Illegal logging. Sebuah masalah yang sudah menghantui Indonesia tiap harinya (jadi illegal logging tuh selalu muncul tiba-tiba sambil cekikikan kayak kuntilanak... ya kagak lah...). Masalah yang—juga—menjadi faktor pemanasan global.

"Tenanglah," kata England bijak (sejak kapan England bijak?). "Aku akan membantumu mencegah penggundulan hutan dan alih fungsi lahanmu."

Dan yang membuat Indonesia hampir memeluk England adalah England menjanjikan dana 5 milliar poundsterling untuk semua hal itu.

Sementara America...

"3,5 milliar dollar AS untuk tiga negara yang mewakili tiga benua!" kata America bersemangat. "Itu untuk program pengurangan emisi dari hutan! Dan aku akan menjalankannya selama dua tahun!"

"Gitu aja bangga..."

Norway...

"Aku bisa memberikan interim dari REDD," katanya singkat, padat, jelas. Walau Indonesia harus bertanya dulu pada delegasinya, "interim ama REDD ntuh apa?"

Germany pun sudah memberikan konfirmasi (mang infotainment pake konfirmasi segala?) bahwa dia akan memberikan bantuan teknis pada bidang kehutanan, walau dana masih dipertimbangkan.

Jelas, bantuan seperti itu amat membantu untuk mengurus masalah tentang kehutanan itu. Tapi sisi negatifnya: Malaysia tidak pernah berhenti menyindirnya sejak perjanjian bilateralnya dengan negara-negara yang disebutkan di paragraf-paragraf sebelum ini.

"Dasar payah, negara saja besar, hal seperti itu masih butuh bantuan orang lain..."

"Diem, _Malingsia..."_

"Apa kau bilang, _Indonesial?!"_

"Berhenti sebelum kalian berdua menciptakan Perang Dunia III yang harusnya antara Israel dan Palestine," kata Singapore yang langsung memisahkan kedua organisme kelebihan gizi itu. "Apa kalian berdua lupa pesan kakek Majapahit sebelum beliau menghilang?"

"_Tolong urusin kerbau kakek...?"_

"Bukan itu! Maksudku yang, _tetap bersama, jangan berantem terus..."_

"_... dan tolong urusin kerbau kakek."_

"Itu ga penting, Malaysia..."

"Tapi itu kan pesan kakek Majapahit!"

"Memang kau mengurus kerbaunya?"

"Enggak."

Facepalm.

"Tunggu... kenapa kerbau dibawa-bawa kesini?"

"Aku juga ga tau... mungkin Malaysia terobsesi ama kebo... anyway, pokoknya intinya kalian tuh jangan berantem mulu! Kenapa sih pada ga bisa akur?"

"Dia yang mulai..."

"Enak aja! Emang siapa yang bikin-bikin grup anti-Malaysia di internet?!"

"Itu kan salahmu! Seenaknya nyuri kepunyaan orang!"

Singapore pun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Russia memisahkan kedua organisme yang terlalu kelebihan gizi gara-gara sering ngebangun candi itu.

* * *

Indonesia tersadar dari keheningan kontemplatifnya mendownload yang enggak-enggak* saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk—tepatnya, menggedor—pintu rumahnya. Indonesia pun dengan bijak memindahkan tab yang mengeluarkan gambar-gambar gangbang R-18 itu ke tab BBC dan langsung melesat keluar bak astronot kentut di ruang angkasa (tunggu... mang bisa?).

Begitu Indonesia membuka pintu, yang berdiri di depannya adalah seorang pria gede tinggi kulit item rambut panjang gaya cacing (author ga tau apa nama gaya rambut gitu... buta fashion banget).

"Ah, Indonesia!" kata Cuba, wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesedihan menye-menye ala Termehek-Mehek... YA KAGAK LAH.

"Ada apa, Cuba?" tanya Indonesia heran. Kenapa cowok—salah, pria—Amerika Latin ini mengunjunginya? Jalan kaki lagi... oh tunggu, di belakangnya ada bemo. Oh, ternyata punya Suriname... (tunggu—lagi—mang di Suriname ada bemo? Ada yang pernah kesana?)

"Kau sudah dengar berita?"

"Berita? Kalau berita tentang film-film rame yang bakal keluar tahun ini sih tahu..."

"Bukan itu! Ini tentang Haiti!"

Haiti...? Ah, cowok teman Dominica itu... (dan mantan bawahan France) "Ada apa dengan dia?"

Cuba doorpalm—eh, facepalm. "Ojaan... (loh?) kau itu kurang update atau apa...? Di Haiti ada gempa, tahu!"

Indonesia terdiam.

Gempa?

Di Haiti?

General Earthquake ternyata sedang bermigrasi ke Amerika Latin.

"Kondisinya benar-benar buruk... sama buruknya sepertimu di tahun 2004..." kata Cuba. "Kalau kau bersedia, kami butuh banyak bantuan disana..."

"Aku akan kesana," kata Indonesia mantap. Tidak mungkin dia mengabaikan sesama Negara yang pernah diserang oleh General Earthquake. Oh ya, harusnya mereka membuat G.E.M.V.N.O. atau General Earthquake's Most Visited Nations Organization, terdiri dari negara-negara yang jadi langganan kunjungan General Earthquake. Oke, ngelantur. Lanjut.

Cuba mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Semuanya sudah berkumpul di Haiti untuk membantunya, kami akan kembali kesana sekarang." Lalu Cuba pamit dan pergi dari rumah Indonesia memakai bemo Suriname.

Indonesia segera masuk ke rumahnya, mengepak barang-barang yang mungkin dibutuhkan Haiti dan dia baru sadar satu hal.

_An****, ga punya duit buat numpang pesawat...

* * *

_

Indonesia akhirnya sampai dengan selamat di Haiti memakai pesawat Hercules—setelah sebelumnya berdoa dan sungkem ke orang-orang untuk meminta keselamatan (dan dijitakin ibu-ibu warteg karena utang belum dibayar).

Saat Indonesia turun dari pesawat Hercules (dan menahan hasrat untuk sujud syukur), yang dia lihat hanyalah puing-puing dan kerusakan dimana-mana. Dia juga melihat beberapa Negara yang lalu lalang membantu beberapa orang. Ada tenda-tenda berbendera Switzerland, pesawat-pesawat dengan bendera berbagai macam, bahkan sepertinya tadi Indonesia melihat pesawat dengan bendera Sealand, dan sebuah pesawat dengan bendera putih merah dengan simbol maple di tengahnya. Negara paan tuh?

"Yo, Indonesia!" kata Australia yang sedang mengangkat puing kayu dengan satu tangan.

"Hai," sapa Indonesia balik. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Yaah... seperti yang kau lihat..." kata Australia, mengangkat bahu. "Biarpun sepertinya dia sudah cukup membaik... berkat America."

"Trus dia dimana sekarang?"

Australia menunjuk tenda terdekat. "Dia sedang dirawat sama Switzerland, tuh."

Penasaran, Indonesia mengintip dan melihat Haiti yang terbaring dengan penuh luka baret ala preman (ya kagak lah) dan Switzerland yang sedang merawat lukanya dengan begitu telaten. Kalau dia pakai baju suster aja... ah, Indonesia langsung tersadar dan berbalik keluar sebelum Switzerland menyadarinya dan langsung menembaknya didorong rasa kecurigaan besar (dasar hermit).

Indonesia pun memutuskan untuk ikut membantu Australia. Ada satu hal yang cukup mengganggunya, yaitu kenapa America selalu bolak-balik keluar tenda tempat Haiti dirawat. Saat mau masuk, mukanya seperti mau ngeden. Begitu keluar, mukanya kembali lega seperti saat dia lolos dari makanan England. Dan hal itu terus berulang dari tadi.

"Ngapain sih bolak-balik dari tadi?" gerutu Indonesia setelah America kembali ke tenda Haiti untuk yang ke... berapa? Saking seringnya ga keitung.

"Palingan juga sense of heroism dia... enggak bisa membiarkan damsel in distress," kata Australia sambil terkekeh.

Indonesia hanya memutar bola matanya. "Haiti itu cowok..."

"Itu hanya sense of joke, serius amat jadi orang..." kata Australia. "Mungkin karena America yang paling mengkhawatirkan kondisi Haiti... dibanding motherland Haiti sendiri, France..."

Indonesia mengeluarkan "hmm..." singkat saat melihat England berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa beberapa map dan berkas, masih memakai seragam SAR-nya.

"Hey, mon ami, kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya France yang—syukurlah—juga memakai baju SAR, tidak berbugil ria seperti biasa.

"Ada yang harus kuselidiki di rumahku," kata England terburu-buru. "Ini tentang Antarctica... aku harus cepat!"

"Jangan terlalu buru-buru, mon ami..." kata France santai, dengan lagat yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia ingin menahan England selama yang dia bisa disitu. "Kalau kau tergesa-gesa seperti itu alismu akan semakin tebal..."

England tidak mempunyai niat untuk meladeni ejekan France, dan langsung berlari ke arah pesawat berbendara United Kingdom yang sudah menunggu pahit di bandara. Tidak lama kemudian, pesawat itu terbang menjauhi daerah Amerika Latin, menuju Eropa—mungkin.

"Antarctica...?" ulang Indonesia heran yang tanpa sadar mendengar pembicaraan mantan kekasih itu. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kalau dilihat dari wajah England... sepertinya itu hal yang serius," kata Australia pelan. "Mungkin dia sudah keluar batas dan mulai 'menginvasi' negara-negara tropis..." Australia mengangkat bahunya. "Apapun itu aku yakin bukan berita yang menggembirakan... kecuali kalau dia menemukan cara agar makanannya tidak membuat nyawa seseorang melayang."

Indonesia mengangguk pelan, saat America kembali masuk ke tenda Haiti untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

*dikutip dari novel Adithya Mulya: _Gege Mengejar Cinta_, novel yang sukses bikin saya ketawa guling-guling sampai jatuh dari pohon :D no folks, no kidding there (padahal novel lama, tapi saya masih demen)

Gini nih hasilnya kalo nekat nge-update padahal UN dah mulai mendekat... sudahlah, saya mau kabur nyari HiruMamo ama MelloMatt lagi aah~ *kabur sebelum dibacok kakak-kakak saya gara-gara belon ngerjain PR dari tadi* btw, ide General Earthquake itu muncul pas saya lagi nge-RP-ing bareng temen saya ;) kalo Russia General Winter, kita General Earthquake.

Jika ada yang penasaran, ada glosarium kecil-kecilan:

Interim = dari bahasa Latin 'ad interim', yang artinya sementara.

REDD = sebenarnya saya ga tau apa artinya ini... tapi saya tahu kata ini akan membuat saya terlihat pintar. Tunggu saya cek wiki dulu... ah, 'Reducing Emissions from Deforestation and Forest Degradation,' ato bahasa ga ribetnya: pengurangan emisi dari deforestasi dan degradasi hutan. Tunggu, itu juga ribet... biarin ah.

Ternyata, saat saya sedang mengecek site tentang KTT Kopenhagen, Indonesia memang membuat perjanjian bilateral dengan England (yang ternyata-oh-ternyata baik juga ke kita ;D), America (yang—ternyata juga—pelit), Norway (yang ngomongnya pake istilah asing gitu) dan Germany.

Entah kenapa saya iseng-iseng aja masukin tentang isu gempa di Haiti karena menurut saya lumayan menarik aja... menurut statistik, memang America yang paling banyak menyumbang untuk Haiti (dan masih sempat mengirimkan 1300 pasukannya), lalu badan swasta, France, CERF (Central Fund Emergency Reponse), England, Sweden, Australia, Spain, Germany, Italy, Finland, EC (Komisi Uni Eropa), Brazil, Japan, dan badan PBB (ada yang sadar? Kekuatan major Axis muncul disini).

Yang review saya kasih Whiskas~

* * *

America: G-Gawat!!! Gawat!!!

Indonesia: Kenapa sih ni anak satu...? Kurang perhatian waktu balita ya...?

Australia: Dia mah kelebihan... kenapa sih?

America: K-Kita kehabisan...

Indonesia: ... bahan makanan?

America: Justru lebih parah dari itu!!!

Australia: Pesawat kita digondol maling?

America: Bukan!!!! KITA KEHABISAN HAMBURGER!!!!!!

* * *

Lama-lama saya berpikir fic ini akan menjadi endless...


	8. This chapter really needs a title

Jujur, saya dah nulis chapter ini dari kemaren-kemaren tapi enggak juga saya update = =;; sudah niat di hati mau update tiba-tiba saya nguap, matiin komputer, tidur. Besoknya, baru inget chappie belum diupdate. Mau diupdate, ngeganti-ganti beberapa plot dan pas mau ganti lagi, teralih oleh forum dan YouTube. Komputer dimatiin, inget belum diupdate. Dan begitu-begitu terus ampe sekarang... btw, terima kasih buat yang sudah review =w= dan untuk Kirazu Haruka,yep, emang sebenernya China itu ga mau bayar dana (America juga loh), biarpun katanya dia mendukung Copenhagon Accord itu.

Oke, bacotan saya selesai sudah dan silahkan menikmati chapter geje ini...

**Disclaimer: ***males nulis, liat chapter sebelumnya aja dah*

* * *

"Akhirnya pulang..." kata Indonesia, menghela nafas panjang saat dia sampai di rumahnya yang besar. Kondisi Haiti sudah semakin membaik dari hari ke hari, biarpun masih bisa dibilang lumayan parah. Dia dan mayoritas negara lain sudah pulang duluan, tapi beberapa, seperti America, France, Switzerland, Dominica dan Sweden masih disana untuk membantunya lebih jauh lagi.

Setelah membayar _setengah_ utangnya pada ibu-ibu warteg (dan ngutang lagi... dasar kebiasaan) Indonesia memasuki rumahnya dan menemukan berkas-berkas kerja sudah tersusun dengan rapinya di atas meja (tunggu... siapa juga yang masukin itu?). Dengan malas, Indonesia membaca kertas-kertas laporan itu (yang isinya tentang Bank Century, kasus Nasrudin, demo mahasiswa, demo masak—loh?, dan bacotan-bacotan lain).

"Ngapain juga ngirim kek ginian? Wong semua orang dah tau," gumam Indonesia begitu melihat berkas-berkas dengan judul sama muncul lagi. Tidak punya niat untuk melanjutkan kerja otaknya menjadi kerja pikirannya, Indonesia duduk di depan TV dan mulai menyalakannya (ya iyalah... emang kalo duduk di depan TV, TV-nya mau dipelongin doang?).

"_Minyak Light Sweet naik 10 sen..."_

_Pip._

"_Minyak Bent Northsea naik 11 sen..."_

_Pip._

"_Russia meluncurkan pesawat tempur baru..."_

"Ampun dah ini berita kagak ada baek-baeknya apa?!" kata Indonesia kesal saat melihat Russia yang 'tersenyum' seperti biasa dan mengatakan bahwa pesawat tempur itu dibuat untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Indonesia, yang sudah mengenal baik Russia selama 60 tahun, tahu betul bahwa pesawat tempur itu pasti berkaitan erat dengan America.

_Pip._

Yang muncul di layar TV-nya sekarang adalah seorang pria pendek dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan dan beralis tebal (udah bilang aja England! Panjang-panjang amat!).

"_Err... ya, memang ada sesuatu yang cukup mengagetkan..." _kata England kaku, mengusap belakang lehernya. Di tangannya ada beberapa lembar kertas dan di belakangnya beberapa orang—yang tampak—pintar (bukan orang pintar versi Indonesia loh...).

"_Menurut__ hasil studi oleh Oxford dan Cambridge... mereka menyatakan bahwa lembar es Antarctica mulai tidak stabil... volume es yang terdapat di pada lapisan Antarctica di bagian barat itu setara dengan kenaikan permukaan laut 3, 3 meter, dan hal itu bisa menyebabkan perpecahan es..." _ England mengambil jeda sebentar. "_Kebanyakan orang berasumsi bahwa ketika bumi ini semakin panas—bukan, bukan kepalaku yang makin panas!—es itu akan mencair dengan stabil... tapi susunan es itu sebenarnya lebih kompleks daripada itu... aku, Oxford dan Cambridge akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut..."_

Indonesia terdiam.

Oh... jadi itu alasan kenapa England terburu-buru dan—bahkan—mengacuhkan ejekan France (apalagi ejekan itu mengenai sesuatu yang agak sensitif: alisnya).

Jadi, asumsi dia—dan mayoritas dunia—itu salah... dia tidak akan tenggelam tahun 2050... bisa saja dia tenggelam **25** tahun lebih cepat...

Tidak lama kemudian, bosnya meneleponnya lagi.

"_Indonesia! Kau sudah menonton berita? Tentang penyelidikan England itu? Apa itu benar? Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu benar? Kau akan tenggelam lebih cepat! Kalau begini kiamat 2012 bisa menjadi kenyataan!"_

Oke... bosnya sudah OOC untuk kedua kalinya... di chapter pertama dan sekarang.

"_Indonesia... halo? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Halo? Halo?"_

"Iya pak... saya masih idup..."

"_Oh, baguslah... jadi bagaimana Indonesia?"_

"Ga tau pak, gelap. Nanti saya coba konsultasi ke China deh, kalo dia dateng."

* * *

"Aku benci America, aru..."

Sejenak, Indonesia menyesali perkataan terakhirnya pada bosnya tadi.

"Aku benci America, aru..." ulang China, sekarang dengan nada yang lebih berat dengan aura yang lebih hitam (ketularan Russia kali).

"E-Err... memang... ada apa...?" tanya Indonesia hati-hati. Dia masih ingat saat China sedang marah—entah kenapa—dan tiba-tiba dia melayangkan pancinya dengan membabi buta dan tanpa sengaja mencederai dia, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei dan Philippines yang saat itu masih kecil (tapi ada balasannya: dihajar pake dayung Vietnam dan gajah Thailand) dan ternyata penyebabnya sederhana: Russia tidak bisa menepati janji makan malamnya karena entah kenapa Belarus sudah mengikatnya di rumah. Kok jadi flashback? Lanjut.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aru..." kata China kesal, mengeluarkan beberapa barang lagi dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya agak keras di depan Indonesia. "Dimulai dari Google China yang tidak akan muncul lagi... bahkan dia seenaknya bilang bahwa aku meng-hack Google-nya, aru... menyebalkan aru..." China mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Indonesia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Menyela China di saat seperti ini baginya cukup menyeramkan.

"Err... China..."

"Apa, aru...?" China mendelik tajam.

"Err... ini... totalnya berapa?"

* * *

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja hubungan China dan America," kata Singapore selama sesi latihan militer bareng. "Kalau kau melihat dari sudut pandang China, kau akan membenci America karena merasa bahwa dia tidak adil. Kalau kau melihat dari sudut pandang America, kau akan membenci China karena dia adalah negara besar yang 'serakah'," Singapore memberikan tanda kutip dengan jarinya. "Dan jangan lupa, dia komunis," tambahnya.

"Tapi tetep saja... mereka tidak bisa akur gitu...?" gerutu Indonesia. "America teman baikku dan China kakak sepupuku... aku tidak mau mengalami suasana seperti di tahun 1950..."

"Oh ya, btw kau sudah dengar berita belum?" tanya Singapore, OOT.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Yang tentang penyelidikan anak-anaknya itu kan? Udah."

"Kalau begitu malah lebih gawat dong..." kata Singapore pelan. "Siapa tahu ramalan 2012 itu nyata..."

"Hei, ga boleh percaya ama ramalan," kata Indonesia mengingatkan adiknya itu. "Seperti yang biasa dikatakan Brunei: _percayalah kepada Tuhan semata."_

"Aku ga inget Brunei pernah ngomong kek gitu."

"Emang enggak, itu cuma karanganku. Peduli ah, pokoknya kita positive thinking aja dulu... jangan berasumsi yang enggak-enggak."

"Tapi kita kan harus punya langkah pencegahan, kalau-kalau itu terjadi," kata Singapore yang selalu berpikir straight forward (bahasanya...).

"Yaitu dengan cara?"

Kali ini Singapore mikir. "Iya juga... cara apa?"

Indonesia facepalm. Ini kelemotan Singapore turunan nenek Sriwijaya atau gimana?

"Ana~ kalian tidak boleh bolos latihan~" kata Thailand yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kan sekarang jam istirahat," gerutu Singapore, menunjukkan jamnya yang bertahtakan berlian dan berharga lebih mahal dari uang makan Indonesia selama sebulan.

"Memang kalian sedang ngobrolin apa, ana?" tanya Thailand, duduk di sebelah Indonesia.

"Itu... yang penelitian anak-anaknya si England..."

"Aah... yang itu toh..."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Berita itu disiarkan world wide, adik kecil," kata Thailand, menepuk kepala Indonesia. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Dan harus kuakui, aku agak khawatir juga kalau itu benar terjadi... mungkin ramalan 2012 itu ada benarnya."

"Lagipula aku sudah mengecek bahwa tanggal 21 Desember itu jatuh saat hari Jum'at, bukankah menurut Al Qur'an kiamat terjadi hari Jum'at?"

Indonesia dan Thailand menatap Singapore.

"Yang itu... aku sudah tahu dari dulu," kata Indonesia.

"Dan sejak kapan kau berbicara seperti Brunei, ana?"

"Aku juga ga tau... yah, intinya mungkin saja kiamat 2012 itu beneran terjadi, dan aku yakin kejadiannya tidak seperti yang ada di film 2012."

"Eh, kumpul-kumpul ga ngajak-ngajak!" datang suara Malaysia dari belakang, yang langsung bergelayut di punggung Singapore tanpa rasa malu.

Setelah Singapore memukul Malaysia dengan amat keras di wajah (dan mendapatkan pujian setinggi langit oleh Indonesia), mereka melanjutkan rapat dadakan mereka.

"Lebih baik kita membicarakannya dengan negara lain," kata Singapore. "Bukan hanya ASEAN, tapi juga negara-negara Oceania."

"Lebih baik mereka diwakilkan oleh Australia," kata Indonesia langsung, membayangkan negara-negara kecil Oceania itu berkeliaran di depan matanya. Rasanya seperti mengingat masa lalu.

"Berarti kita akan mengadakan rapat lagi, ana?" tanya Thailand. "Dimana, ana?"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Malaysia yang baru saja bangun.

Malaysia yang masih menggerutu, menyadari tatapan mereka. "Apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak," kata Indonesia tegas, langsung berbalik. "Kenapa bukan di rumahmu saja?" katanya pada Thailand.

"Ya... sekalian jalan-jalan di pagoda," kata Singapore. "Lalu berjalan-jalan di Bangkok... menaiki gajah putih... makan Pad Thai (_Pad Thai, _jangan dibaca patai)..."

"Singapore... kita ke rumahnya mau rapat bukan mau jalan-jalan..." kata Indonesia, berusaha mengembalikan jiwa adiknya yang hobi belanja itu kembali ke dunia nyata yang keras dan penuh darah, air mata, udara, air, tanah, api, dan elemen-elemen lain yang biasa anda temukan di dalam kehidupan.

"Tapi ini kan bisa juga untuk bertukar budaya!" kata Singapore. "Sekalian field trip gitu..."

"Boleh aku menginterupsi? Perasaan harusnya kita mengangkat topik, _di rumah siapa kita harus mengadakan rapat tentang global warming nan terkutuk kedua ini_, deh..." kata Malaysia menginterupsi.

Indonesia terpaksa setuju dengan Malaysia. "Jadi kita rapat di rumah Thailand saja... bagaimana menurutmu, Thailand?" tanya Indonesia, berbalik, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Thailand sudah tertidur.

Hening.

"Yang setuju Thailand mirip Greece, angkat tangan."

* * *

Bikin fic humor saat suasana hati sedang sangat buruk menghasilkan sebuah fic yang sangat tidak jelas. Tapi saya pengen nge-update fic ini sebelum meng-update fic saya yang lain.

Oh ya, hanya ingin membagikan fakta: America mengadakan sebuah latihan militer bersama dengan Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand dan dirinya sendiri. Tujuannya? Saya lupa. Nanti saya cek koran lagi dah, lagi males ngobrak-ngabrik koran :p

This. Is. Epic. Fail. = =;;

Ingat-ingatlah sebelum baca fic ini, anda harus mereview... kalau tidak, saya tidak akan meng-update!! Muhahahahaha!!!! *ancaman serius*


	9. The beginning of the ruckus

Akhirnya saya bisa ngeupdate juga~!!! *joget-joget caramelldansen + pocky dance ala Prussia* penyakit nulis-fic-terus-diemin-lalu-nulis-lagi-diemin-lagi saya ternyata selalu kambuh. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview, alert, favorite dan orang-orang yang minta ni fic cepet update.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia punya Himaruya, global warming adalah masalah seluruh umat manusia (tumben amat saya bijak)

* * *

Ah, Thailand. Negeri pagoda, negeri lumbung padi, negeri jubah kuning, dan bermacam julukan untuk negara satu itu. Negara yang tidak pernah dijajah, negara yang cinta damai, dan negara yang rajin gosok gigi. Kenapa saya tahu? Karena dia selalu tersenyum dengan 'cling'-nya. Saking 'cling'-nya, saat dia tersenyum maka akan ada teriakan, "silau!" "uwoh, kinclong!" dan "kacang-kacang!" oh, tunggu, yang terakhir itu kata tukang jualan kacang di perempatan jalan.

Maaf, jadi ngelantur. Lanjut.

Berdasarkan perundingan mereka berempat (tepatnya bertiga, karena Thailand tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur seperti Greece), rapat akan diadakan kembali di rumah Thailand, dan sekarang bukan hanya ASEAN, tapi seluruh Asia Tenggara beserta perwakilan negara Oceania, si kakak beradik Australia dan New Zealand.

Kita alihkan perhatian dulu pada Indonesia. Ya, seperti biasa, tokoh utama itu telat bangun dan langsung bersiap dengan kecepatan The Flash. Memang, kalau acaranya di rumahnya dia tidak pernah bangun telat, entah kenapa kalau acaranya di luar dia pasti telat bangun. (author: saya juga kok)

Baru saja dia membuka pintu rumah, suara dering handphone membuyarkan lamunannya tentang amukan Singapore yang terobsesi dengan kedisiplinan dan up-to-date serta ejekan Malaysia. Indonesia meraba saku-saku di bajunya. "Mana ya?" gumamnya heran, lalu berbalik dan mencari di kamarnya. Indonesia menengok bawah kasurnya dan melihat HP 'made in China' itu, berdering-dering di tengah kegelapan dan memperlihatkan debu tebal di bawahnya (ketahuan jarang bebersih kamar). Setelah perjuangan keras mengambilnya (harus menahan nafas takut debunya kehirup dan saat HP-nya terambil, kejedut dan debunya ujung-ujungnya kehirup juga), Indonesia tidak melihat caller ID-nya karena dia tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"Iya, Singapore, sabar napa? Ini juga lagi di jalan. Kemaren kan ada pertandingan bola, ya iyalah bangunnya telat. Bukan kamu juga yang punya hajatan. Si Thailand yang punya hajat aja ga gini-gini amat," cerocos Indonesia cepat tanpa menyampaikan salam terlebih dahulu (anak tidak sopan! -kicked-).

_"Indonesia, saya bukan Singapore..."_

Indonesia tersadar dan melihat caller ID-nya.

"Eh, bapak Presiden... ehe... ada apa pak?"

Di seberaaaang sana, bosnya menghela nafas dan mengurut keningnya. _Kapan ni anak bisa tobat...? _"_Apa kamu sadar sekarang tuh ada teroris?"_

"Hee? Teroris? Noordin kan dah dieksekusi, pak!"

"_Emang kamu kira teroris tuh hanya Noordin?"_

"Umm... iya pak."

Bosnya menahan nafsu ingin menghancurkan meja-kerja-senilai-lebih-dari-gaji-PNS-sebulan miliknya. "_Jadi kamu belum tahu apa-apa tentang teroris itu?"_

"Enggak, pak. Emang terorisnya dimana?"

_"Sebenarnya sih terorisnya sudah ditangkap di Aceh, tapi baiknya begini... kamu segera ke kantor saya dan kita bicarakan--"_

"Wah, pak, ga bisa sekarang! Saya ada rapat!"

_"... rapat?"_

"Iya, pak."

"_Emang kamu ada rapat apa?"_

"Rapat ama tetangga, pak, ngomongin global warming."

_"Tapi kamu harus--"_

PIP! PIP!

"Err... tunggu pak, ada SMS masuk..."

Indonesia mengecek HP-nya dan melihat sebuah SMS, dari Singapore.

_Indonesia, kamu dimana? Jangan bilang kamu telat bangun gara-gara kemaren nonton bola dan bahwa aku bukan yang punya hajat dan ngebandingin aku dengan Thailand. Datang kesini sekarang atau aku bilang ke Russia kalau kau mau tinggal dengannya._

_Your bro,_

_SIngapore._

Indonesia kembali berbincang dengan bosnya. "Pak, apa bapak mau menjadi satu dengan Russia?"

_"Ya, tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau kau membawa-bawa keran air dan beralih ke huruf Cyrillic!" _(author: saya mau-mau aja tuh)

"Kalau begitu mohon maaf, tapi saya harus ke rapat di rumah Thailand _sekarang juga_ sebelum Singapore menfitnah bahwa saya ingin menjadi satu dengan Russia, dan sebagaimana anda ketahui, Russia akan sangat senang dengan hal itu. Oke, saya permisi."

_"Tunggu dulu, Indonesia!"_

"Napa sih, paaak...? Buru-buru, niiih..."

_"Abis pulang dari Thailand bawain oleh-oleh, ya."

* * *

_

"A-Aku... datang..." kata Indonesia terengah-engah di ambang pintu rumah Thailand.

"Wow, kau seperti habis dikejar panda liar," kata Vietnam, yang kebetulan membukakan pintunya, prihatin. "Ayo, masuk. Rapatnya juga belum mulai, kok," lanjutnya, membiarkan Indonesia masuk.

Di ruang tamu Thailand yang luas, sudah berkumpul negara-negara Asia Tenggara, termasuk Timor Leste. Gadis kecil itu sedang ngobrol dengan Laos, dan kalau dilihat baik-baik, wajahnya dan wajah Indonesia mirip. Seperti wajah England dengan wajah Sealand. Tabiat mereka berdua pun hampir mirip walau sepertinya Timor Leste lebih mirip Portugal.

Oh, tidak lupa Australia dan adik perempuannya, New Zealand. Australia masih membawa koalanya, dan New Zealand--untungnya--tidak membawa sapinya. Australia dan New Zealand sama-sama memakai baju safari, walau yang punya New Zealand dikhususkan untuk cewek (baca: pake rok). Mereka seperti sepasang penjelajah yang kerjanya keliling dunia hanya untuk melihat harimau kawin, hampir diserang buaya dan dilempar buah-buahan oleh monyet.

"Yo, Indonesia!" kata Australia ceria begitu melihat Indonesia masuk. Indonesia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi cepat-cepat berpaling saat menyadari death glare dari New Zealand dan koala Australia--oh, tunggu, koala Australia selalu menyebarkan death glare ke semua orang termasuk pemiliknya sendiri. Indonesia tidak mengerti kenapa Australia sangat menyayangi koalanya yang satu itu. Seperti tidak ada koala lain saja di dunia--salah, di rumahnya maksudnya.

"Selamat datang, ana~" kata Thailand yang baru sadar Indonesia sudah datang. "Ada apa, ana?" tanyanya melihat wajah Indonesia yang aneh.

"E-Eh... tidak... hanya, err..." Indonesia mengusap lehernya dan memastikan New Zealand tidak menatapnya. "Kemarin malam aku didatangi 'teman-teman'-ku jadi sampai sekarang aku masih merasa agak merinding..." kata Indonesia, ngeles.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa kan kalau mereka ikut datang, meramaikan suasana," kata Thailand, tanpa rasa takut. Indonesia berpikir, _mungkin ini adalah kekuatan sebuah negara yang film horornya bisa bikin Japan tepar saking takutnya..._ "Yang penting kan kau sudah datang," lanjutnya.

"Haha... hahaha..." Indonesia tertawa garing. "Yah... maaf ya aku datang telat..."

"Ngaku kakak tapi terlambat," sindir Malaysia.

"Ngaku maju tapi nyuri budaya orang," balas Indonesia cepat.

Dan mulailah perkelahian antara dua orang imbisil itu. (author: -kicked-)

Setelah pergumulan yang sama serunya seperti WWE, WCW, ECW dan RAW (ketahuan author suka nonton beginian), rapat pun dimulai dengan serius...

... mungkin.

* * *

Damn, saya pusing nulis ini... -jedokin kepala ke tembok- dah pendek, geje lagi... masalahnya saya ga tau mau nulis apa... darn, I felt so lame... oTL

Saya ga berani jamin, tapi--mungkin--chapter berikutnya bakalan lebih lucu... dan sekarang yang harus saya lakukan adalah mencari fakta lain (kabur ke Kaskus).

Btw, kenapa New Zealand jadi mirip Belarus gini? -kicked- dan kalo ada yang penasaran gimana wajahnya New Zealand, anggap saja dia seperti Liechtenstein tapi mirip Australia, dan rambutnya agak panjang seperti Belarus.

But most of all, maaf kalau chapter ini aneh dan tidak membuat anda ngakak... = = -jedokin kepala ke tembok--lagi- (ni anak ga sakit apa? Author menjawab: enggak dong, syaraf saya kan kacau -shot-)

Critics are welcome... (_ _)

_

**Tambahan:**

Indonesia: Oleh-oleh? Oleh-oleh kek gimana?

Bos Indonesia: _Yaah... kayak cinderamata gitu... souvenir... yang jadi ciri khas Thailand, lah!_

Indonesia: Oh... kalo gitu saya bawa pulang gajah aja ya, pak?

_

Singapore: Yah... untung saja kau tidak telat...

Indonesia: Ehe... btw kau tidak jadi menelepon Russia kan?

Singapore: Err... sebenarnya tadi aku...

Indonesia: Singapore... jangan bilang--

_INDONESIA RAYA, MERDEKA MERDEKAA... HIDUPLAAAAH INDONESIA RAYAAAA... _(ya, bagi yang penasaran, inilah dering handphone Indonesia ;D)

Indonesia: Tunggu bentar... *nengok caller ID*

_Russia calling..._

Indonesia: _Anj**t... _*death glare ke Singapore dan mengangkat telepon* H-Halo...?

Russia: _Privet, comrade! Aku dengar dari Singapore kau mau mampir untuk membicarakan tentang pembangunan kembali Soviet Union, da?

* * *

_

Jangan lupa Earth Hour hari ini (27 Maret), jam 20.30 - 21. 30 ;)_  
_


	10. Another meeting, or so it said

Oke, sebagai balasan karena saya ngeupdate lama, saya update cha. 10 (tapi kalo masih lama juga, maaf...). Sekali lagi, terima kasih yang sudah mereview, favorite, alert, dan silent readers di luar sana, juga orang yang dah ngasih saya cendol *kok nama saya ga ijo-ijo ya?*

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia-yang-sekarang-namanya-dah-diganti-jadi-Hetalia-World-Series milik Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"Baiklah, ana~" kata Thailand, mulai membuka rapat. "Kita semua disini hadir untuk menghadiri pertunangan antara dua sejoli--oh, maaf, salah acara--kita semua disini hadir untuk mengadakan rapat untuk yang kesekian kalinya tentang global warming." Thailand mengambil kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya dan mulai membacanya. "Ekspor beras meningkat 10% dibanding triwulan pertama--oh, salah berkas..." Thailand tanpa rasa berdosa mencari kertas yang benar sementara orang-orang disitu sweatdrop.

"Pemberontakan Kaus Merah... pemberontakan Kaus Merah... pemberontakan Kaus Merah... ah, ini dia," kata Thailand santai, lalu mulai membacanya. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, global warming mulai memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan kalau tidak salah, ada sebongkah es yang lepas--aku tidak tahu apa dari utara atau selatan--sebesar Luxembourg..."

"Wow, bentuknya orang gitu?" celetuk Cambodia polos.

"Ini secara geografis, Cambodia," kata Thailand kalem. "Kalau kau melihat peta dunia--pastikan penerbitnya bukan America--kau akan melihat letak Luxembourg, di dekat Belgium dan Netherlands." (note: kata 'di dekat' adalah bentuk halus dari kata 'digencet'.)

"Berarti lumayan besar, ya?" kata Australia. "Akhir-akhir ini di rumah New Zealand juga ada es yang tiba-tiba muncul."

New Zealand mengangguk. "Memang sih, itu sudah lama... tapi aku belum sempat mengutarakannya saat Copenhagen Summit..."

"Intinya: es berkurang sementara air meningkat," kata Thailand, menyimpulkan dengan pintarnya. "Sisi positifnya: tidak akan ada kekeringan di dunia. Sisi negatifnya: karena seluruh dunia ditutupi air."

"Err... tunggu sebentar," kata Singapore, mengangkat tangannya pelan. "Bukannya kita disini untuk membahas tentang bagaimana caranya _menanggulangi_ global warming?"

Sejenak semua terdiam. "Oh ya, cara menanggulanginya," kata Thailand polos. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ada berkas bagaimana cara menanggulanginya..."

"Aah, mungkin artikel ini akan membantu~" kata Thailand. Dia membacanya sebentar. "Disini diberitakan bahwa Facebook, Google, Yahoo dan lain-lain menimbulkan global warming..."

"Lalu?" kata Singapore yang kodratnya orang tidak sabaran (author: -dihajar Singapore-).

"... maka dari itu kita harus berhenti menggunakan internet."

...

Vietnam berdeham. "Solusi lain?"

"Suruh Iran dan North Korea menghentikan proyek nuklir," celetuk Cambodia, tumben pinter. "Nuklir juga ambil peran dalam pemanasan global, kan?"

"Masalahnya, America _dan_ Russia saja masih belum bisa membujuk mereka berdua," kata Vietnam, menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku pikir Russia tuh agak setengah hati melaksanakan hal itu... dia juga ngirim rudal teknologi terbaru ke China..."

"Buat nyerang America kali, ya?" kata Malaysia. "Mereka lagi tensi-tensinya, tuh."

"Eeh...? China akan menyerang America?" tanya Philippines agak histeris.

"Enggak, Phil, itu cuma spekulasi," kata Indonesia, berusaha menenangkan saudaranya yang naksir berat ama America itu (ya iyalah, America yang ngasih dia kemerdekaan).

"Oke, oke, sebentar..." kata Australia, menginterupsi 'diskusi keluarga'. "Ini tentang global warming atau nuklir?"

Mereka semua terdiam, lalu Thailand berdeham. "Kau benar, Australia," katanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. "Kita sudahi OOT itu dan lanjut ke topik utama... bagaimana cara menanggulangi global warming? Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, lebih baik kita tidak usah memakai internet..."

"Aku menolak," ujar Malaysia, Singapore dan Indonesia bersamaan. Malaysia dan Indonesia saling menatap.

**"Jangan meniru kata-kataku!"**

**"Dah dibilang, dasar tukang tiru!"**

**"Jangan mengikutiku terus!!"**

Mereka berdua menggembungkan pipi seperti anak kecil dan langsung menghindari tatapan satu sama lain.

Singapore menghela nafas. "Oke, pokoknya kami bertiga tidak setuju atas idemu itu," katanya, menyesali diri kenapa harus duduk di antara kedua kakaknya yang imbisil itu (author: -dihajar Malaysia+Indonesia-). "Seperti yang kalian tahu, internet itu bagian dari hidup kami bertiga. Dan juga, memang kalian bisa bertahan tanpa Google? Yahoo? Sorta' things like that?"

Thailand berpikir sebentar. "Bisa," katanya simpel. "Kan masih ada koran. Kalau mau ngobrol dengan orang lain tinggal surat-menyurat atau berkunjung ke negara itu sambil naik gajahku. Kan sekalian field trip."

"Itu ide yang bagus," kata Australia, mendukung pendapat Thailand. "Tapi masalahnya bagaimana kalau negaranya... kau tahu, agak terisolasi. Seperti Bermuda. Surat-menyurat pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ya kan?"

"Telepon," kata Thailand singkat.

"Pokoknya," kata Indonesia, "aku tidak mau kalau kita tidak diperbolehkan memakai internet, titik."

Mereka semua terdiam, sampai Singapore mengangkat tangannya pelan.

"Ya, Singapore?"

"Err... tadi Thailand kan bilang sekalian field trip..." Singapore menunduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh ga kita field trip keliling Bangkok?"

* * *

-dihajar dan dibakar massa gara-gara ficnya kependekan- es tut mir leid, readers sekalian T_T sumpah saya ga ide apa-apa buat nulis ini, tapi saya juga pengen update... -headbang- dan saya melanggar janji saya di chapter sebelumnya... sayaemanggabisamegangjanji oTL mungkin chapter ini pendek gara-gara saya ga banyak menemukan fakta yang menarik yang bisa dimasukkan kesini... darndarndarndarn...

Oh ya, kalimat yang ditebalkan itu artinya Indonesia dan Malaysia ngomong barengan. Aah~ Melayu incest~ how I love Melayu incest~ -taboked-

Dan, seperti yang udah saya bilang, fic ini mungkin bakal jadi semi-hiatus. Semi. Ga tentu update-nya. Bisa cepet bisa lama. Bisa juga ga di-update selama 1 bulan ato lebih (kek fic saya yang crossover itu .)

Mohon jangan ngebata saya (_ _) saya nubitol...

* * *

**Tambahan:**

Indonesia, Malaysia: **Berhenti mengikutiku!**

**Sudah kubilang berhenti mengikutiku!**

**Kenapa kau tidak diam?!**

**Sudah kubilang diam dan jangan tiru aku terus!!**

**Siapa juga yang menirumu?!**

Indonesia: kau yang meniruku, dasar adik aneh!

Malaysia: kau mengikuti kata-kataku, dasar kakak bodoh!

Indonesia: itu kau!

Malaysia: kau!

Indonesia: kau!

Singapore: Thailand, boleh pinjem gajahmu sebentar?

Thailand: buat apa, ana?

Singapore: menindih kakak-kakakku yang bodoh itu sampai gepeng

* * *

(ini lanjutan yang kemarin ;D)

Indonesia: p-pembangunan kembali Soviet Union...?

Russia: da~ soalnya tadi Singapore bilang kau tertarik untuk berkunjung ke rumahku dan membicarakan _sesuatu..._

Indonesia: err... Russia... _sesuatu_ itu... sebenarnya...

Russia: da?

Indonesia: ... aku hanya mau tahu resep pirozhki-mu...


	11. Didn't find a title, yet

Ehm... err... jadi... maaf sudah membuat anda sekalian menunggu, fic aneh geje bin abal ini akhirnya ke-update juga. Biarpun anda kesal dengan saya yang update-annya lama... please jangan lempar saya dengan kodok! -berlindung di belakang Germany- tapi sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak **Hasegawa**-san yang udah ngasih saya 'bahan' tentang global warming. Hontou ni arigatou~!-bows- demo... mungkin saya pakenya nanti -shot-

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia punya Hidekaz 'yang-entah-kenapa-masih-belum-ngegambar-Indonesia' Himaruya

* * *

Trauma.

Itulah kata yang diulang-ulang di kepala Indonesia. Trauma.

Kemarin harusnya mereka keliling-keliling Bangkok dengan tenangnya, tapi mereka lupa Thailand sedang rusuh dan mereka akhirnya terjebak di antara bentrokan demonstran dan aparat. Thailand sempat cedera untuk melindungi Vietnam (author: sweet...), tapi ujung-ujungnya dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa padahal darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan menggiring mereka keluar Bangkok dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Dan parahnya, Indonesia baru mengecek internet saat melihat berita bos Poland meninggal karena kecelakaan. Serta merta, bosnya meneleponnya.

_"Indonesia, kau sudah melihat berita itu kan?" _tanya bosnya.

Indonesia tidak perlu bertanya apa yang sedang dibicarakan bosnya, dan dia sedang tidak mood untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. "Kenapa pesawatnya bisa jatuh gitu, pak?"

_"Katanya cuacanya buruk,"_ kata bosnya, "_dan pilotnya memaksa mendarat, padahal harusnya dia mendarat kalo tidak di Moskwa ya di Minsk. Ngomong-ngomong, Indonesia, kau bisa mengunjungi Poland kan? Untuk menyampaikan bela sungkawa?"_

"Bisa sih, pak..." kata Indonesia. "Asal jangan pake pesawat Hercules ato Tupolev aja."

* * *

Sayangnya, niat mulianya itu dihalangi oleh sebuah ledakan vulkanis di rumah Iceland. Begitu dia melihat siaran TV, dia melihat Iceland yang serba abu, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Wajahnya yang tiis menjadi semakin tiis, dan background-nya adalah dataran penuh abu alih-alih sebuah padang rumput indah yang dipenuhi sapi, domba dan binatang-binatang ternak lain.

"Seperti saat Krakatau saja," komentar Brunei, meminum tehnya dengan elegan (halah).

Indonesia mengangguk. "Ya, aku jadi-WTF?" Indonesia langsung berteriak kaget dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Sejak kapan Brunei ada di rumahnya?

Brunei memandang kakaknya itu sebentar, lalu kembali ke layar TV dengan tenangnya. "Tapi katanya ledakan ini tidak seberapa dibanding ledakan di rumahmu. Ini sih hanya satu per sepuluh dari Krakatau, dan Tambora juga jauh lebih dahsyat dibanding ini. Jauh, jauh lebih dahsyat."

Indonesia tidak mendengar perkataan Brunei. Pertanyaan di kepalanya hanya satu: _sejak kapan Brunei ada disini?_

Brunei berbalik dari layar TV, memandang Indonesia dengan tatapan kasihan. "Oke, Indonesia. Berhentilah bersikap se-_pathetic_ itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Indonesia dengan volume keras, Brunei menutup telinganya untuk mencegah suara keras itu menghancurkan gendang telinganya dan membuatnya budeg, tuli permanen, atau congek. Maaf, lebayisme. Lanjut.

"Aku sudah ada disini dari tadi kali," katanya sabar, seperti seorang guru TK yang berusaha menjelaskan pada murid-muridnya teori '_1+1=2 bukan 11 atau jendela_' dan bahwa '_mencolok seseorang di mata memakai benda tajam itu diharamkan kecuali kalau kamu emang benci dia atau kamu penasaran bagaimana rasanya hidup di penjara atau rumah sakit jiwa_'.

Lanjut.

Indonesia terlihat tidak yakin, tapi akhirnya dia duduk kembali di samping Brunei dan kembali memandang layar TV yang sedang menyiarkan acara gosip.

"Eurgh, channel TV-mu dipenuhi acara gosip," kata Brunei kesal, dan memindahkan channel TV itu.

"Eh, kenapa dipindah?" Indonesia protes, dia selalu mengikuti gosip itu sih.

Brunei memandangnya, mata coklatnya seakan berkata 'bo-plis-deh-acara-gituan-ditonton-mending-nonton-Upin-Ipin-aja'. Lalu dia berbalik dan kembali memindahkan channel TV, berusaha mencari sebuah acara yang bisa menambah moral kakaknya itu (?).

Akhirnya, perburuan acara TV bermutu nan bermoral berhenti di sebuah acara berita, yang sekarang sedang memberitakan tentang kerusuhan yang terus berlanjut di Thailand, lalu sebuah bom yang meledak di New York City, Greece yang masih tercekek Turkey-salah, utang, kondisi Eropa yang lumpuh total karena asap gunung Eyjalajafokull, Iran yang masih tidak mau membatalkan proyek nuklirnya, teroris yang (ternyata) masih ada di Indonesia, pemilihan bos baru Philippines dan England-salah, United Kingdom, krisis ekonomi yang sedang menjalar Eropa, dan lain-lain.

_"Kayaknya ini bukan tontonan bermutu nan bermoral, deh..."_ pikir Indonesia, sweatdropped. Dan dia yakin adiknya berpikiran sama, karena Brunei langsung mematikan TV-nya. Lalu, Brunei melemparkan sebuah koran ke arah kakaknya yang (tidak) menangkapnya dengan gesit.

"Apa kau segitu khilaf-nya sampai tidak mengambil koranmu? Tadi tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu," kata Brunei, meminum tehnya sampai habis dan ngeloyor pergi, ke dapur mungkin.

Indonesia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu membuka koran itu dan hanya membaca artikel yang menurutnya menarik, berita olahraga dan biro jodoh. Oke, yang terakhir bercanda (Indonesia kan udah punya harem sendiri /plak). Indonesia membuka satu halaman per satu halaman, tidak membaca berita dengan sepenuhnya. Toh beritanya sama saja kan? Century, korupsi, pembunuhan, terorisme, tidak lulus UN, blah-blah-blah. Tidak ada berita yang menyenangkan di rumahnya, kecuali berita bahwa film yang dibintangi bintang porno asal Jepang sudah dirilis dan diputar di bioskop.

Dia membalikkan halamannya dan menemukan sebuah halaman tentang lingkungan. Dia membacanya sebentar, dan tidak membacanya lebih lanjut. Hanya menatap artikel itu dengan mata belo dan mulut mangap sampai keluar iler-oke, becanda. Cuma matanya kok yang belo.

Brunei, yang baru saja kembali sambil mengambil (baca: mencuri) beberapa cemilan Indonesia, hanya terdiam melihat kakaknya yang bertingkah aneh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Indonesia.

"Katanya gletser di Jaya Wijaya sudah mencair..." kata Indonesia pelan. Reaksi Brunei sama seperti Indonesia, walau tidak terlalu dramatis dan lebay seperti kakaknya itu.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Brunei, tetap kalem seperti biasa.

"Ya mana kutahu! Emang aku (alm.) Mama Lauren yang bisa ngeramal?" balas Indonesia langsung. "Palingan juga gara-gara tuh global warming sialan..." lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

Brunei melirik ke artikel yang sedang dibaca Indonesia. "Kita harus segera bertindak, kau tahu itu."

"Ya, tindakan apa? Aku sudah mencoba membuat rakyatku menaiki kendaraan umum dan meninggalkan mobil mereka di rumah untuk mencegah kemacetan dan polusi-"

"Angkutan umummu belum memadai."

"-aku membuat car-free day-"

"Dua kali sebulan, tidak sampai setengah hari."

"-dan membuat taman kota-"

"Hanya di kota besar."

"-menanam 1 miliar pohon-"

"Kau menebang 10 miliar pohon dari tahun 2005."

Perkataan Brunei seperti panah yang langsung menusuk Indonesia.

Dan dia akhirnya menangis di ujung ruangan dengan aura gelap, membuat Brunei ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan...?" gumam Indonesia dengan nada desperate, sementara _teman-temannya_ berusaha menghiburnya dengan cara mereka sendiri (ngesot, lompat-lompat, cekikikan... you _do_ know who they are, yes?). "... aku memang payah..."

Brunei menghela nafas. "Tenanglah, lihat saja tuh negara-negara maju lain, seperti China atau America. Dari segi manapun mereka lebih unggul dibanding kau (kecuali hal-hal supernatural; kau harus bangga dengan itu), tapi bahkan mereka belum bisa mengontrol sumbangan emisinya. Masih ingat kan mereka penghasil karbon dioksida terbesar di dunia?"

Indonesia tidak merespon, aura gelap masih mengelilinginya.

"... aku iri padamu, Brunei..." kata Indonesia tiba-tiba, membuat adiknya itu sedikit kaget.

"Iri...?" ulang Brunei heran.

"Ya... kau itu kecil, sangat kecil dibandingkan aku... tapi kau makmur, kaya, tidak dibebankan dengan semua tetek bengek tentang global warming ini..."

Brunei menghela nafas panjang-lagi. Salah satu sifat buruk Indonesia: sekali pesimis, kesananya semakin pesimis.

"Bukan waktunya untuk menyesali diri seperti itu, karena itu kau tidak pernah maju," kata Brunei. "Daripada aku disini denganmu yang dari tadi mengeluh terus, lebih baik aku pulang. _Assalamu'alaikum, _Indonesia."

Indonesia menggumam _"wa'alaikumsalam..._" saat langkah kaki Brunei bergerak menjauhi tempatnya memojok dan suara pintu tertutup.

Indonesia terdiam, dan menghela nafas. Memang sih, apa yang dikatakan Brunei tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk mencegah global warming. Tidak, sama sekali. Biarpun dia sudah di-judge akan tenggelam beberapa tahun nanti, dia tidak melakukan hal-hal berarti yang bisa mengurangi emisinya yang sudah membludak. Apa mungkin otaknya terlalu sibuk dengan barang-barang yang terus mengalir dari China, KKN, terorisme, dan lain-lain?

Benar kata Brunei, kalau dia begini terus dia tidak akan maju.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Kalau hanya keinginan dari dirinya sendiri sih dia tidak akan bisa. Dua hal penting yang menjadi faktor adalah keinginan rakyat dan tindakan pemerintah. Kalau rakyat hanya berkeinginan tapi pemerintah tidak melakukan apa-apa, sia-sia. Kalau pemerintah bertindak tapi rakyat tidak menginginkannya, hanya akan menimbulkan protes yang takutnya berujung anarki.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya melamun, tiba-tiba lagu nasionalnya menggema dengan suara bombastis. Indonesia segera bangkit dan mencari-cari benda kecil bernama HP yang sekarang nyasar di lemari makanan (kok?). Indonesia, yang tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang meneleponnya, langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

_"Indonesia? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

* * *

_

Wow, saya akhirnya nge-update (dah lama banget ga nge-update -shot-). Yeah, saya tahu ini rada aneh, tapi imajinasi saya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan tangan saya yang udah gatel pengen ngetik.

Sebenernya saya udah nulis ini dari pas berita presiden Poland meninggal (dah lama banget dong -shot twice-), tapi... seperti yang saya bilang, imajinasi saya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Saya ga ada masalah kalo ada yang mau nge-flame karena update-nya lama (banget) ato karena ceritanya... just as lame as I predicted it to be... dan kesalahan informasi... -scratches cheek- overall... hope you enjoy it. And once again, sorry for my super duper late update.


	12. Another world issue

Wkwkwkwk, ternyata banyak yang penasaran siapa yang nelpon Indonesia X3 saya sengaja bikin itu agak... misterius. Karena... tahukah anda siapa yang menelepon...? JENG JENG JEEENG... baca aja ceritanya :D -shot-

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi dengan (tidak) berbangga hati saya menyatakan bahwa OC-OC ASEAN disini milik saya

* * *

"Nih."

Indonesia mangap melihat uang yang disodorkan Norway padanya.

"Untuk membantumu dalam krisis air," kata Norway singkat. Cowok cantik itu membetulkan posisi topinya. Indonesia hampir tidak percaya saat Norway meneleponnya kemarin-dia dan cowok itu kan, tidak terlalu dekat. Setidaknya dibandingkan hubungannya dengan negara-negara lain yang membantunya. Dan dia sangat tidak percaya saat Norway dengan santainya mengundangnya untuk _minum teh_, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia memberikan uang. Apakah ini yang namanya troll runtuh?

"T-Terima kasih, Norway..." kata Indonesia pelan, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Tentu saja, ucapan terima kasih tidak cukup untuk membalas Norway.

Norway hanya mengangguk singkat, senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

Setelah ini, hanya ada satu hal yang menjadi harapan Indonesia.

_Semoga ga ada yang ngorupsi ni duit.

* * *

_

"_Indonesia raya~ merdeka merdeka~ hiduplaaah Indonesiaaa rayaaa~"_

Bukan, itu bukan ringtone Indonesia. Lagu itu keluar dari mulut Indonesia sendiri, dan jika anda bertanya-tanya apakah suaranya merdu atau tidak, bisa anda bayangkan sendiri kalau suara seorang bishounen itu seperti apa.

Oke, lanjut sebelum telinga anda sekalian berdarah mendengar suara Indonesia. (author: -ditusuk Indonesia pake bambu runcing-)

Indonesia sedang asyik mencari-cari buku resep yang sempat diberikan Norway padanya saat dia berkunjung kemarin hari. Dia ingin mencoba beberapa resep masakan ala Norwegia, dan sebagai gantinya dia juga mengajari Norway beberapa masakan Indonesia (Norway terlihat sedikit shock saat melihat rawon).

"Ah, ini dia," gumam Indonesia saat melihat buku resep dengan bahasa Norwegia yang tidak dia mengerti, dan begitu dia meraih buku itu, sebuah sayatan memanjang muncul di tangannya, membuatnya segera menarik tangannya sambil meringis.

Indonesia memandang luka yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, dan luka itu perlahan meneteskan darah ke lantai kayu di bawahnya. Indonesia terbelalak, dan logikanya berjalan cepat.

"Buku Norway disihir!"

Dia segera bangkit dan ingin menelepon Norway untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban (author: kesannya kek Indonesia dihamilin Norway ya? /plak) saat HP-nya keburu berbunyi lagi dengan suara membahana nan bombastis yang bergema di penjuru rumahnya. Indonesia sekarang sudah memastikan HP-nya terletak di meja lampu dekat kasurnya, tapi alih-alih disana, HP-nya sekarang kembali nyasar ke rak bumbu-tepatnya di dapurnya (dan Indonesia tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa HP itu bisa disana-kuntilanak sudah memberitahunya kalau tuyul yang iseng menyembunyikannya).

Dia melihat caller ID, takut mendapat gelar miss communication dan begitu melihat nama sang presiden a.k.a. bosnya, dia segera memencet tombol hijau. "Ya, ada apa, Pak?"

"_Indonesia! K-Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

Bosnya tidak terkesan OOC kali ini, tapi tetap saja Indonesia heran. "Err... tadi sih saya sempet kena luka gitu pas nyentuh buku Norway... apa mungkin buku Norway disihir?"

"_Indonesia, ini serius!" _bosnya hampir membentaknya, membuat Indonesia menjauhkan HP-nya beberapa senti dari telinganya, takut congek. Intensitas suara bosnya kalau lagi ngambek bisa membuat Greece terbangun dengan sangat cepat. "_Israel menyerang kapal pembebasan Gaza!"_

"WHAT?" sekarang Indonesia yang balas berteriak. Israel, si bocah ABG yang sombong itu, menyerang kapal pembebasan Gaza? Tunggu tunggu tunggu... bukankah ada sekitar 12 orang warga Indonesia di situ? Berarti... kalau lukanya begini bukankah artinya beberapa dari mereka ada yang...

"_Tidak ada relawan dari Indonesia yang meninggal,_" kata bosnya, membuat Indonesia terkejut.

"Pak, anda bisa membaca pikiran!" kata Indonesia polos.

Di ujung sana, bosnya menghela nafas, mengira-ngira kenapa cowok satu ini masih bisa becanda di saat-saat serius nan kritis seperti ini. "_Mereka terluka, dan sampai ini tidak ada kabar... negara-negara lain sepertinya sudah langsung mengambil tindakan. Yah, aku hanya meneleponmu untuk memastikan kondisimu saja-bisa gawat kalau kau terluka karena dengan itu kau tidak bisa mencabuti rumput lagi. Tolong kau hubungi negara lain, terutama America karena dia pengasuh Israel. Saya permisi dulu."_

Indonesia terdiam menatap layar HP-nya, dan kembali ke luka yang masih meneteskan darah. Dia menaruh HP-nya dan segera mencuci lukanya di wastafel, membasuh darah yang sudah membanjir.

Israel sudah keterlaluan. Sudah-sangat-keterlaluan. Dia tidak lebih tua dibanding yang lain, kalau dari penampilan dia hanya berumur kira-kira 16-17 tahun. Hanya karena dia mempunyai America di belakangnya bukan berarti dia bisa bertindak semena-mena begini.

Indonesia mengepalkan tangannya yang terluka. Israel tidak bisa dimaafkan. Apa dosa para relawan yang mereka serang? Kali ini America tidak bisa bertindak lunak lagi padanya. Hal ini sudah di luar batas, dan Indonesia tidak sudi memaafkan Israel. Masih mending kalau Israel meminta maaf dan membebaskan Palestine. Kalau bocah satu itu masih bertindak sombong... Indonesia pasti akan langsung mengangkat senjata. Dia tidak perlu takut, Russia ada di belakangnya. Dan dia yakin banyak negara pasti bertindak sama sepertinya. Tapi, sebagai negara yang sudah tinggal di abad 21, dia harus berpikir jernih. Dia langsung mengakses internet lewat laptopnya, menahan hasrat untuk membuka site-site tidak senonoh yang sudah dia bookmark dan melihat beberapa site berita.

Dia bisa melihat cuplikan berita dimana Israel menyerang kapal itu, dan membacanya dengan seksama. Diberitakan kalau Israel sudah membayang-bayangi kapalnya dari sejak malam, dan seusai sholat subuh Israel langsung menyerang kapal itu dengan persenjataan lengkap sementara para relawan hanya memakai pisau, golok, persis seperti Indonesia saat di jaman peperangan-kecuali mereka tidak memakai bambu runcing. Yang membuat Indonesia kesal adalah, biarpun kapal itu sudah mengibarkan bendera kebangsaan Italy-maksudnya bendera putih, Israel masih tetap menyerang.

Di bawah artikel itu, Indonesia melihat seseorang dengan topeng, jaket hijau dan topi merah. Turkey. Dia membaca artikel itu juga, dan hatinya terasa sedikit lebih tenang. Beberapa jam setelah penyerangan itu, Turkey 'mengamuk'. Dia langsung menarik duta besarnya di Israel, membatalkan latihan militer dan hubungan diplomatik. Memang kesannya ekstrim, tapi itu bisa dimengerti karena yang diserang adalah kapal Turkey, dan Israel juga melukai orang-orang Turkey. Padahal dulu Turkey dan Israel bisa dibilang teman baik, sama seperti Israel dan America-yah, kalau Israel dan America sih lebih tepatnya babu dan majikan. Tapi sekarang, Turkey sudah berubah 180 derajat. Dari teman baik menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Indonesia bisa melihatnya dari wajah Turkey yang sepertinya sudah siap meremukkan Israel kapan saja, dan dia terlihat jauh lebih marah dibanding saat dia bertemu Greece. Itu artinya sebuah negara yang cukup berpengaruh di kancah internasional sudah siap memojokkan Israel, dan itu berita bagus.

Dia juga sempat mengecek e-mail dan melihat sebuah e-mail darurat dari Singapore, Malaysia (wow), dan beberapa negara lain di tengah-tengah spam e-mail dari Facebook. Isinya hampir sama, meminta dukungannya untuk memojokkan Israel. Malaysia malah bilang, biarpun dia tidak terlalu menyukainya, dia mengusulkan lebih baik dia dan dirinya langsung menyerang Israel hari ini juga, toh mereka punya England dan Russia yang siap membantu kapan saja. Usul yang menggoda, tapi harus ditahan karena ini abad 21 bung. Otak mengalahkan otot di abad ini. Well, itu hanya pepatah yang sepertinya sudah hampir tidak berlaku.

Indonesia membalas e-mail mereka satu per satu, merasakan kemarahannya semakin memuncak saat dia menyebut kata 'Israel'. Sepertinya kemarahannya pada negara Yahudi itu jauh lebih parah dibanding kemarahannya pada Malaysia. Israel, Israel. Tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikirannya. Setelah blokade Gaza, dan sekarang ini? Dunia harus menghukumnya seberat mungkin, atau itulah yang dipikirkan Indonesia.

E-mail baru datang dari United Nations, dan Indonesia kembali membacanya.

_Rapat dadakan. Datang ke markas PBB di New York, sekarang. Saya tidak peduli time zone di tempat kalian. Datang, sekarang. Kau juga, America, atau kau akan benar-benar kehilangan hak vetomu.

* * *

_

Oke, pertama... maaf kalau yang bagian Norway itu salah informasi (koran saya ilang... ;A;). Tolong beritahu berita yang sebenarnya bagaimana, dan saya akan mengedit lagi.

Dan kedua, saya tidak ada maksud untuk menjadi sedikit rasis pada Israel. Ya, saya tahu mereka sudah keterlaluan banget, tapi minimal kita coba saja menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik, no? Tidak ada yang mau perang ketiga di dunia ini. Lagipula kalau saya baca di koran, Yahudi itu semakin waspada kalau terus ditekan, jadi lebih baik kita membuat mereka santai dulu dan baru kita berunding-dan kalau mereka masih keras kepala, saya juga enggak ada masalah kalau pada mau perang. World VS Israel (+ USA). Bisa dibayangkan siapa yang menang.

Sorry, blabbering. Reviews, bitte?

P.S. : kalau ada yang penasaran, Israel adalah seorang cowok disini. Just to clear things out.


	13. Another notice

Maaf bagi readers sekalian yang mengira bahwa ini update terbaru setelah... satu tahun.

Ini hanya pemberitahuan, bahwa:

Saya ga bakal ngelanjutin fanfic ini lagi a.k.a. discontinued.

*dilempar ke kolam piranha*

OHAI GAIZ DU YU MIS DE AWSOM MEH? BD setelah sekitar... err... 9 bulan cerita ini dicuekin saya akhirnya berhasil mengapdet. I WON FROM YOU, DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! (yea)

Anyway... go on with the story. Bacotan saya di paling bawah aja.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya hanya punya cerita abal nan geje bin garing ini.

* * *

Sudah setahun lebih cerita ini tidak di-update lagi, dan mungkin beberapa orang masih ada yang penasaran apa yang terjadi pada America dan Negara-Negara lain di chapter sebelumnya. Oh, sederhana saja, sebenarnya. Negara kita tercinta yang semakin ringsek tiap harinya, Indonesia, akan menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama cerita ini dicuekin oleh author yang bersangkutan secara mendetail.

Tapi sebenarnya, Indonesia juga sudah lupa. OH WELL. Garis besarnya saja, kalau begitu?

Yah, berhubung draft cerita ini sudah hilang entah kemana—baik di FFn maupun di laptop author—dan saat menulis ini author sedang tidak koneksi internet, seingatnya saja. Israel mendapat kecaman dari banyak Negara, khususnya Negara yang warga negaranya berada di kapal tersebut. Turkey adalah satu Negara yang mengambil tindakan langsung, memutus hubungan bilateral dengan Negara tersebut.

Indonesia masih mengingat kejadian itu. Menurutnya, kejadian yang disebutkan di atas itu seperti Turkey sedang menjatuhkan talak tiga ke Israel.

Lanjut.

Lalu soal emisi. Ya! Saking banyaknya masalah di belahan dunia manapun, Indonesia—atau lebih tepatnya, author sendiri—sampai lupa inti dari cerita ini. Apa yang terjadi setelah KTT Copenhagen bertahun-tahun lalu? Apakah emisi berkurang? Apakah lapisan ozon masih bisa diselamatkan walaupun bolongnya sudah sebesar rumah America? Apakah Netherlands bisa menjinakkan rambutnya yang tiba-tiba runcing lagi? Haha, jawabannya hanyalah,

"Tidak."

Dijawab dengan datar oleh Negara kita tercinta.

Lalu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang kalau tidak ada yang berubah? Apakah mereka akan mengadakan rapat disfungsional lagi? Selanjutnya bisa anda sekalian lihat setelah garis pemisah di bawah, karena sebenarnya paragraf pertama sampai sini hanyalah prolog enggak penting dari author yang sedang labil.

"Misi mas, ini tagihan listriknya masih belum dibayar, loh."

... kau masih hidup?

* * *

Panas, adalah kata yang tidak cukup tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hari ini dengan singkat. Mungkin kalau kata tadi dilebay-lebaykan, diucapkan sambil guling-guling di atas aspal dan diteriakkan seperti, "PPPUUAANNNAASS," mungkin baru tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Tapi Indonesia tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang disebutkan di atas hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa gerahnya ia, terima kasih. Dia masih punya harga diri untuk dipertahankan.

Dengan es teh panas di tangan kanan, kipas di tangan kiri, kaos oblong bekas tukang bakso yang dia beli di pasar loak menempel di badannya yang ceking karena keringat, boxer _pink_ motif hati yang baru dibeli di Pasar Baru yang robek di bagian belakangnya, dan kaki yang dengan jumawa dan baunya bertengger di atas meja, Indonesia nongkrong dengan tidak elite-nya. Kalau Negara lain menghabiskan hari yang panas seperti ini dengan ngadem di dalam rumah sambil menyalakan AC, Indonesia ngadem di teras rumah sambil ngipas-ngipas badan, mengharapkan angin yang tidak kunjung datang. Dia punya AC sih, tapi rusak dan belum diperbaiki dari kemarin.

_Le s__igh._

Mungkin pemanasan global nan terkutuk itu yang membuat cuacanya segerah ini, tapi mungkin saja polusi Jakarta menjadi semakin banyak dan kadar oksigen sudah tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan orang-orang disini. Tunggu, kalau kadar polusinya makin banyak malah membuat pemanasan global menjadi lebih parah, kan?

Duh.

Indonesia kembali meminum es teh panasnya yang tidak membantu meredakan napsunya yang sedari tadi berteriak meminta suplai mineral yang cukup untuk melewati tenggorokannya yang kering itu. Oh, hujan, kenapa kau datangnya harus sore sih?

Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa dia dehidrasi, nih. Indonesia harus mencari tempat aman untuk berlindung dari rumahnya yang menyiksa ini untuk sementara waktu. Dan dimana lagi coba tempat yang lebih baik selain—

—_TOK, TOK._

"SINGA~! MAEN NYOOK!"

Tidak, saudara-saudari sekalian. Indonesia sedang tidak mengetuk pintu kandang singa di Taman Safari Cianjur, atau Taman Ragunan Jakarta, ataupun Kebun Binatang Bandung. Indonesia dengan jumawanya, hanya bawa badan ceking yang dibalut baju kebesaran miliknya (maksudnya bener-bener kebesaran dalam ukuran _size_) dan samar-samar bau badan biarpun tadi dia sudah pakai Axe dua botol penuh (iya, promosi. Enggak, saya enggak dibayar. Biarin deh), sedang mengunjungi adiknya tercinta yang setia meladeni dirinya setiap saat, yaitu Singa... pore.

Indonesia hanya ingin bersilaturahmi dengan adiknya, kok. Tidak ada salahnya kan, mengunjungi adik sendiri? Dia hanya ingin mengecek kondisi adiknya, dia kan kakak yang bertanggung jawab—

Oke, jujur. Dia hanya numpang ngadem, kok.

Tidak lama setelah kedatangannya di depan pintu rumah Singapore, adiknya itu mengintip dari balik celah kecil yang dibuat oleh pintunya. Matanya menyipit, mengilat, telinganya tiba-tiba berubah runcing dan ekor setan muncul di belakangnya—salah, author kebanyakan baca Ao no Exorcist.

Well, intinya, Singapore mengintip dari celah pintu, menatap kakak sulungnya itu dengan tatapan yang seakan bertanya tajam, "perasaan-gue-dah-masang-papan-awas-anjing-galak-di-depan-deh-kenapa-lo-masih-nekat-masuk?" atau kalau lebih singkat sih, Singapore tampak tidak terlalu senang melihat kedatangan Indonesia.

"Ada apa?" pemuda cantik itu bertanya, pelan, menusuk, dingin. Dan Indonesia, tidak merasakan efeknya sama sekali, hanya tersenyum lebar se-_innocent_ mungkin. "Hanya ingin mengunjungimu, adikku tersayang. Salahkah kakakmu ini untuk mengetahui kabarmu?"

Kata-kata puitis yang hampir membuat isi perut Singapore meloncat keluar.

Singapore membuka pintunya lebih lebar, membiarkan Indonesia masuk. Sang kakak sulung tidak tahu diri pun masuk ke dalam, setengah melayang, dengan bintang-bintang mengelilinginya dan tampang bodohnya. Singapore hanya menghela nafas dan menutup pintu lalu menyusul Indonesia yang sepertinya sudah dalam perjalanan ke dapur—

—tunggu, dapur?

"Eh, Nesia, tunggu du—" perkataannya terputus saat kakak sulungnya berdiri terpaku di pintu masuk menuju dapur. Singapore mengikuti tatapan kakaknya dengan takut-takut dan menemukan satu lagi sosok yang identik dengan wajah mereka berdua, balas menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan sama intensnya.

Singapore _facepalm_.

* * *

_Mental image_ orang-orang begitu melihat mereka bertiga bersama mayoritas adalah,

"_Wah, liat deh! Itu tiga bersaudara mirip-mirip semua! Pasti akur banget, ya!"_

Dan minoritasnya adalah,

"_Itu tiga bersaudara... cuma satu ya yang keliatan seme."_

Yah, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi siapa minoritas tersebut.

Tapi, kenyataan berbanding terbalik dibanding pernyataan pertama di atas sana (liat ke atas, males banget sih). Kedua pasang mata coklat menatap dengan tatapan membunuh, tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Hanya suara air yang sedang dituang Singapore yang terdengar di dapur yang begitu hening mencekam.

Enggak lebay gitu juga sih, tapi demi humoritas (yang gagal) kita—maksudnya saya—buat saja menjadi lebay selebay-lebaynya.

Indonesia dan Malaysia duduk bersebrangan dengan masing-masing, tangan terlipat—tangan Indonesia terlipat di depan wajahnya, Malaysia terlipat di atas meja. Singapore? Oh, dia cukup pintar untuk menjauhi pertikaian kedua kakaknya yang tidak pernah mereda bahkan setelah kasus perampokan Somalia tempo hari.

"Jadi—" Singapore memecah keheningan selagi meneguk kopi yang dia buat untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kakak-kakaknya mana? Ha, biar saja mereka bikin sendiri. "—gimana kabar?"

Basi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, tetap tenggelam dalam ketegangan yang begitu intens dengan petir berkilat disana sini, tidak memedulikan apapun bahkan deskripsi author yang enggak banget. Entah hal apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk meredakan ketegangan di antara dua orang tsundere ini. Sebenarnya Singapore punya ide bagus: menuangkan kopi panas ke kepala mereka masing-masing. Tapi sayang kopinya.

"Ehm." Tidak ada respon. "Oi." Masih tidak ada respon. "_Hello_...?" Masih, tidak ada respon.

"JAWAB DONG KALO GUE LAGI NANYA!"

Dan Indonesia juga Malaysia langsung menoleh, menatap adik mereka yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari yang kalem (kalau bukan cuek) di silsilah keluarga mereka. Singapore menatap mereka garang, kopi hampir tumpah dari mug berlabel singa kesayangannya, dan ekspresinya mengatakan dengan jelas, "waro-aing-ti-tadi-napa." (*)

Setelah menenangkan diri kembali, Singapore memasang wajah (sok) _innocent_-nya. "Jadi... apa kabar?"

Indonesia dan Malaysia ingin sekali _facepalm_, atau _deskpalm_, tapi takut Singapore ngambek lagi jadi hanya dijawab dengan, "baik."

Dan mereka kembali melempar tatapan garang satu sama lain.

"**Jangan ngikutin!"**

"**Dibilang jangan ngikutin!"**

"**Ngajak ribut?"**

Singapore menyerah. Terserah deh, asal kakak-kakaknya tidak melempar perang di rumahnya.

* * *

Dengan nelangsa, Singapore menatap rumahnya yang tiba-tiba ramai.

Tadi, selagi Indonesia dan Malaysia sedang melemparkan kalimat-kalimat menusuk nan nyelekit untuk menjatuhkan mental masing-masing, seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan setelah Singapore menunduk, baru dia sadari bahwa Brunei bersama Timor Leste datang berkunjung.

Dan selagi Brunei dan Timor menonton pertarungan antara duo labil yang sudah duluan datang, seseorang—atau mungkin dua—kembali mengetuk pintu Singapore dan membuat Singapore berpikir apalah artinya dia memasang bel di samping pintunya. Akhirnya diketahui bahwa Philippines datang sambil membawa Laos ikut serta.

Lalu datang lagi Myanmar dan Cambodia yang berlari dengan ripuhnya karena mereka tidak menemukan si kecil Laos dimana-mana dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya di rumah Singapore (padahal Singapore tahu betul niat mereka apa: sama seperti niat Indonesia datang kesini).

Dan seakan belum lengkap—karena memang belum lengkap—Vietnam disusul Thailand langsung mendatangi Singapore dan bertanya dengan ripuhnya kemana Laos pergi, karena dia tidak ada dimana-mana.

Akhirnya? Yah, reuni ASEAN. Ditambah Timor, jadi mungkin lebih tepatnya reuni Asia Tenggara.

"Kok jadi rame?" tanya Indonesia yang baru menyadari kehadiran sepupu-sepupunya setelah mendengar Myanmar menyanyikan lagu Chaiyya Chaiyya dengan suaranya yang masih belum menginjak pubertas.

"Kau asik pacaran dengan Malay sih, bikin iri aja," celetuk Singapore, yang membuatnya diberi jitakan keras dari dua kakaknya dengan sukarela.

Setelah Indonesia dan Malaysia misuh-misuh dengan tampang tsuntsun, Indonesia kembali memerhatikan keluarganya yang sedang dalam mode barbar dan menatap keluar jendela. Matahari... matahari yang panas... panas karena pemanasan global... pemanasan global karena lapisan ozon yang—

"Kalian," sambil menggebrak meja, meminta perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada disana. "Oi," tidak ada respon. "Oi..." masih, tidak ada respon.

Oh ya, sekarang dia sangat mengerti perasaan Singapore di halaman-halaman sebelumnya.

Untungnya, sekarang dia tidak perlu berteriak seperti Singapore karena Thailand memerhatikannya. Dan kalau Thailand memerhatikannya, Vietnam pun akan memerhatikannya. Kalau Vietnam memerhatikannya, Laos juga akan memerhatikannya. Kalau Laos memerhatikannya, Philippines dan Brunei akan memerhatikannya. Kalau Philippines dan Brunei memerhatikannya, Singapore dan Timor akan memerhatikannya. Kalau Singapore dan Timor memerhatikannya, Malaysia akan memerhatikannya. Kalau sudah begitu, Myanmar dan Cambodia tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut memerhatikannya, kalau tidak mau dihadiahi tatapan tajam Vietnam.

Indonesia berdeham, berusaha memunculkan aura berwibawa walau gagal dengan jumawanya. Yang ada malah aura penjual tukang bakwan. "Berhubung kita semua berkumpul disini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan—"

"Kau dilamar Nethere?" celetuk Myanmar polos.

Dan Indonesia dengan cepat melempar botol garam terdekat ke kepala bocah malang itu. Tapi terlambat, mereka semua langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan dan ucapan selamat.

"Selamat, ya!"

"Kamu dilamarnya kapan? Kenapa enggak langsung cerita?"

"Cieeh, yang rujukaan~!"

"Malay, jangan cemburu ya."

"Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Berarti nanti kak Nesia jadi istri dong, ya? Terus punya anak?"

Indonesia ingin sekali _stovepalm._

* * *

(*) "perhatiin-gue-dari-tadi-napa." Yah, artinya kira-kira begitulah.

**Additional (yet unimportant...ish) note:**

To be continued to next chapter... yang artinya anda sekalian harus nunggu lagi sampai entah kapan. *ketawa nista* *dilempar lagi ke kolam piranha*

Oke, bacotan saya dipindah kesini karena takut ngeganggu kalau ditaro di bagian awal. Well, saya minta maaf karena udah ngecuekin cerita ini selama... berapa tadi? Oh ya, 9 bulan berapa hari. I have no other reason but writer's block, but yea... B| terima kasih juga kalau masih ada yang sudi ngebaca fanfic ini dan... terserah anda deh mau ngapain saya. Dilempar beneran ke kolam piranha, dikasih jadi korban Kyuubee berikutnya, dijeblosin ke Happy Tree Town ato dikawinin sama Okumura Rin (loh). Intinya yah... hontou ni gomenasai #bows

Dan juga, mohon maaf atas chapter abal ini. My sudden muse can't write more than 7 pages B| damn thou, writer's block...

And for side notes: biarpun saya nge-apdet cerita ini, bukan berarti saya juga bakal nge-apdet cerita saya yang lain B| cerita-cerita saya yang lain (dan mungkin ini juga) bakal discontinued sampai saya bisa melihara plot bunny lain. So... mohon bersabar ne? ;w;

Oke, ini bacotnya makin panjang aja. Terserah mau nge-review atau ndak, tapi review (mungkin) bisa ngebantu saya mendapatkan plot bunny saya kembali.


	14. Title, what title? yaomingplz

Setelah berbagai macam alasan dan bantahan yang dia sampaikan dengan apik seperti koruptor yang sedang disidang ( _"Nih ya, kalo bener terbukti gue tunangan ama si parodi vampir kilau-kilau itu, gue gantung diri di Monas sambil dikerubungin tomcat! Sekalian ama jerrymouse, spikedog, tweetybird, shaunsheep_—_" ), _Indonesia berhasil meluruskan kesalahpahaman akibat celetukan Myanmar dan mulai merapikan berkas agar terlihat berwibawa—tanpa menyadari bahwa berkasnya berubah menjadi brosur cari jodoh di koran.

Thailand berbaik hati memberikan dia berkas yang benar, dan Indonesia berterima kasih selagi berbaik hati memberikan Malaysia jitakan keras di kepala. Keadaan pun mereda, dan Indonesia berdeham. "Yak, sekali lagi—selamat datang di reuni-keluarga-yang-berubah-jadi-rapat-dadakan kita yang ke-entah-berapa-terlalu-malas-menghitung-karena-sudah-keseringan," pembukaan rapat yang ciamik dari seorang pemuda alay, "dan berhubung ini fanfic humor, jadi acuhkan saja tata cara rapat yang diajarkan di pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia pas... SMP? SMA juga kan, ya? Gitu deh pokoknya. Hari ini aku ingin membahas beberapa soal tentang—"

"_Ehm."_

Indonesia berbalik pada Singapore. "Kenapa, S'pore? Batuk?"

"_... ehm."_

"Oh, sakit tenggorokan ya? Minum obat batuk dulu sana. Oh, atau kau punya jeruk nipis? Nanti aku campur kecap, supaya tenggorokannya enakan—"

"... Nesia, Singapore sepertinya ingin kau menyebutkan _dimana_ kita sedang mengadakan rapat sekarang," bisik Brunei.

Indonesia cengo sebentar.

"—_ehm."_

"Oh," garuk leher, watados. "Oh ya. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada adikku tersayang yang unyu dan ngegemesin biarpun manja dan nyebelin tapi tetap bikin hati kakaknya cenat-cenut dengan wajahnya yang lebih menyerupai seorang gadis dan sempat membuatnya direkrut sebagai anggota kedelapan Durian Belle yaitu Singapore. Makasih ya de, aku padamu," lempar kedipan geje ala _boyband_, dan Brunei bergegas membantu Singapore mengeluarkan isi perutnya di belakang.

Sang zamrud khatulistiwa berdeham, seakan hal itu bisa mengembalikan harga dirinya yang telah menggelinding keluar dan dibuang pembersih jalanan setempat karena mengotori lingkungan. "Ada beberapa isu berkaitan tentang pemanasan global yang ingin aku bahas, karena sepertinya ini berpengaruh besar terhadap kelangsungan hidup kita dan ramalan tentang tenggelamnya seluruh negara-negara kepulauan 2050 mendatang," kedua matanya bertemu Philippines, dan bunga bertebaran dalam garis pandang mereka, suara piano dimainkan dengan lembut sebagai musik latar—tunggu, ini bukan fanfic Topeng Kaca, ya?

**.**

Ehm_. Aduh bentar author minum obat batuk dulu._

_Oke, lanjut._

**.**

Setelah bertatap pandang dengan penuh arti, Indonesia kembali pada berkasnya. "Mulai saja, ya. Nah, berhubung topik kita tentang _tenggelam,_ jadi aku akan membahas tentang kenaikan permukaan laut saja. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, karena Polar Twins itu semakin lama semakin mengecil, itu berarti es mereka sudah banyak mencair dan itu bisa membuat kenaikan permukaan air di bumi ini. Dan dampak kenaikan permukaan air ini adalah, tentu saja, menenggelamkan daratan yang ada. Sampai sini dulu deh, takut kebanyakan informasi terus otaknya mengepul kayak Patrick. Ada pertanyaan?"

Tangan teracung. "Polar Twins itu apa?"

"_Siapa._ Itu Artic dan Antartica, Laos. Yang lain?"

Tangan lain teracung. "Kenapa kita harus mencegah meningkatnya permukaan air laut?"

"Agar kita tidak tenggelam, Myanmar."

"Tapi kan kalau banyak air enak, bisa berenang."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, Laos."

Setelah pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris dari Laos dan Myanmar, Indonesia kembali melanjutkan rapat sembari mengibaskan rambut alaynya. "Aku mendapat laporan dari daerah Oceania, katanya Kiribati—tahu tidak? Pulau yang ada disitu loh, disitu... pokoknya disitu—akan mengungsikan penduduknya ke daerah New Zealand untuk berjaga-jaga. Sudah ada perjanjian di antara mereka, dan pihak New Zealand juga tidak keberatan. Tapi ada baiknya Negara lain menyumbangkan diri untuk membantu agar Negara di sekitar Oceania tidak akan kerepotan memberi bantuan..."

"Iya, rencananya kalau New Zealand sudah penuh mereka akan diungsikan ke Fiji," celetuk Australia, mengelus-elus koalanya. "Tapi Fiji sepertinya kurang rela begitu, tidak mau pulaunya yang indah dipenuhi pengungsi."

Indonesia mengangguk (sok) ngerti. "Oke, jadi mungkin kalau mereka setuju dan kalau _memang_ mereka tenggelam, kita bisa melaporkannya ke United Nations sekarang dan—"

...

...

"Aussie, sejak kapan kau disini?"

Australia, yang sedang sibuk memamerkan Mr. Koala pada Filippines, Laos dan Cambodia, menoleh pada Indonesia. "Dari tadi, kok. Tadi kan aku ikut kau kesini karena kau mengajakku."

Tiga kemungkinan muncul dalam benak para penghuni Asia Tenggara menanggapi kemunculan tiba-tiba Australia dan alasan yang dikemukakannya.

**.**

1. Australia menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah Singapore dengan watadosnya.

2. Australia sebenarnya masih mempunyai kemampuan sihir yang diturunkan dari England dan ber-Apparate ria kesini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

3. Hawa keberadaannya saja yang tipis.

**.**

Lalu, memutuskan bahwa tidak penting memikirkan kenapa Australia bisa ada disini, sang pemimpin alay kembali melanjutkan rapat mendadak mereka. "Sampai mana tadi? Ah ya, Oceania. Aku juga baru dapat berita kalau aku kehilangan 20 pulau dari total 17.506 pulau. Efeknya tidak terasa secara signifikan, tapi tetap saja itu bisa berbahaya. Seperti kata orang sok bijak zaman dulu, perubahan besar dimulai dari hal-hal kecil. Nah, maka dari itu—"

"Interupsi, Indonesial."

...

"Interupsi, Indo_nesia_," Malaysia membetulkan posisi kacamata dengan (tidak) gantengnya, "aku sempat mendengar pendapat dari seorang ahli kalau sebenarnya kenaikan permukaan air laut yang kau jelaskan sekarang hanyalah argumentansi tanpa alasan hasil propaganda America."

Kedua bersaudara itu saling menatap, tajam.

"Perlu kuingatkan lagi, Malaysia, aku sudah kehilangan 20 pulauku selama dua tahun terakhir, dengan pantai-pantai yang terkikis 5 sampai 8 milimeter tiap tahunnya—"

"Kau juga tidak akan menyadari hilangnya 20 pulau ini, kan? Kau mempunyai total 17 ribu lebih pulau, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui bahwa kau kehilangan 20 pulau kecil yang bahkan tidak bernama?"

"Bagian dari negara itu, tidak peduli sekecil apapun, tetap memegang peran penting dalam mempertahankan negara itu sendiri! Kalau tiap tahun aku kehilangan 20 pulau kecil seperti itu, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai pulau-pulau besar ikut tenggelam bersama mereka!"

"Maaf saja ya, Nesial, tapi topikmu tentang kenaikan permukaan laut ini tidak mempunyai argumen yang pasti. Jangan-jangan kau melahap habis semua _hoax_ yang diberitahu negara-negara Eropa dan si pahlawan kesiangan itu tanpa mengecek validalitas berita itu sendiri?"

"_Malingsia—!"_

_Duk._

Kalau kau mengira itu adalah tinju Indonesia pada Malaysia, kau salah. Karena anak ketiga dari Melayu bersaudara sekaligus tuan rumah rapat dadakan yang bersangkutan sudah memukul kepala kedua kakaknya yang imbisil dengan sandal kakaktua.

"Kalau mau berantem jangan pake bahasa berat!" bentaknya sambil menendang mereka bergantian. "Ini fanfic humor, tau! Jangan seenaknya diganti jadi tragedy!"

Ah, Singapore. Baik sekali kau mau mewakili author untuk memarahi dua orang itu.

Kedua kakaknya merengut ngambek, saling melempar tatapan menusuk sambil menggerutu dan mengelus benjol di kepala mereka. Singapore mengembalikan dayung Vietnam sebelum memaksa kedua kakaknya untuk kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing. "Karena dua orang ini sangat tidak kompeten... Thailand, bisa ganti jadi pemimpin rapat?"

Sejenak Indonesia ingin protes, tapi ekspresi Singapore membuatnya meringkuk.

Thailand berdeham, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengambil alih berkas dari tangan Indonesia, yang langsung berwajah nelangsa dan merana hanya karena berkasnya diambil tanpa izin. Sungguh tidak tahu sopan santun, Thailand itu. Kalau mau ambil barang orang mbok ya ngomong dulu gitu.

"Ah, tadi ada beberapa laporan yang belum sempat disampaikan Indonesia," Thailand memulai dengan nada ceria, persis guru TK yang sedang mengajarkannya muridnya untuk mengeja, dan entah kenapa malah mengingatkan para Negara pada seseorang bersurai perak dengan hidung besar yang selalu memakai syal. "Tapi ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Aussie, sih. Aussie, apa yang terjadi pada Pulau Torres?"

Australia, yang sedang sibuk memamerkan codet-codet hasil bergulat dengan bayi koala pada Philippines (dan tidak menyadari tatapan tidak rela yang dilempar Indonesia di seberang meja), kembali menoleh pada Thailand. "Torres? Oh, dia sedang terkenal sekali loh di negaraku! Banyak yang bertaruh berapa kali tendangannya meleset di pertandingan-pertandingannya. Tapi hebat juga ya, timnya memenangkan Liga Champions. Padahal kalau dibandingkan Munchen permainannya tidak terlalu bagus, lalu—"

"... bukan Torres yang itu."

Otaknya memproses sebentar, dan dia ber-oh ria. "Ah, itu... dua tahun terakhir ini, pulau itu sering kena banjir karena air pasang. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi banyak orang-orang di pulau itu berspekulasi kalau itu karena pengaruh perubahan iklim. Dan kalau memang benar begitu, orang-orang dalamku akan langsung mengungsikan mereka."

Sang personifikasi pecinta gajah mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menelusuri berkas (tidak penting) Indonesia. "Oh, ini ada satu berita yang cukup menyedihkan kalau benar terjadi. Salah satu pulau Japan yang mempunyai 10 ribu penduduk sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari permukaan laut dan tinggal tunggu waktu sampai pulau itu tenggelam. Lalu di pulau India Timur, air diperkirakan naik 9 meter ke arah desa dan sudah membanjiri lahan-lahan disana."

Para Negara langsung bergumam simpati—biarpun India termasuk Negara enggak jelas yang hobi joget dimana-mana dengan bulu dada yang dipaksakan untuk menyembul keluar, dia tetap pria budiman dan salah satu saudara sesama Asia. Sementara untuk Japan... santai lah. Biar sepuh, masih kuat.

"Jadi, solusi apa yang harus kita laksanakan untuk menghadapi masalah-masalah yang sudah disebutkan?" Thailand menaruh kembali berkasnya di atas meja, melempar senyum tebar pesona pada para Negara yang tidak membalas dengan ikhlas. Thailand semakin mirip Russia, entah kenapa. "Dan tidak, Myanmar, mengeringkan laut bukan solusi." Myanmar menurunkan tangannya dengan kecewa.

Cambodia, yang namanya baru disebut di paragraf ini, mengacungkan tangan dengan semangat. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Thailand, dia langsung berdiri dengan senyum mengembang. "Aku punya ide bagus! Bagaimana kalau kita ambil semua pulau-pulau itu lalu mendorongnya ke puncak-puncak tertinggi di seluruh dunia?"

...

Philippines terpaksa menjelaskan pada Cambodia bahwa ide yang dia dapat tidak masuk akal, dan bahwa ide yang berasal dari kartun milik negara adidaya bodoh tidaklah pantas dicanangkan karena tidak akan berhasil, sekeras apapun kau berusaha.

"Perlukah kita mengangkat ini ke pertemuan internasional lagi?" tanya Brunei ragu. "Seperti yang di Kopenhagen, begitu. Atau Nusa Dua yang kemarin-kemarin."

"Brunei, kau naif sekali," Malaysia menguap sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu. "Memang apa yang dihasilkan dari dua pertemuan itu? Tidak ada, kan? Paling hanya penampilan spektakuler dari seorang tukang kebun," dia mengerling ke arah Indonesia, namun tidak cukup cekatan untuk menghindari sendal yang dilempar kakak sulungnya.

"Aku disuruh Presiden, tahu! Dia bilang aku harus mencabut semua rumput di istananya sampai bersih!"

"Ya cari momen yang pas, kek!"

"Kan supaya gue eksis!"

"Dasar alay lo, pengikut acara musik Outbox!"

"Lo kali yang alay, M**alay**sia!"

Singapore berterima kasih pada Vietnam karena sudah memberikan dayungnya untuk membungkam kedua kakaknya.

Setelah keadaan menenang (disertai ancaman Singapore yang bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut kedua kakaknya dengan _scone _gosong yang dikirim England kalau mereka tidak diam juga), semua Negara kembali menatap Thailand. Sang negara berkacamata kembali tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah, aku ada ide bagus. Tapi jangan sampai ini terdengar oleh Negara-negara Barat, ya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

_warning—bagian ini lebih ke arah curcol. jadi kalau saudara sekalian bukan tipe kepo mending langsung klik 'Back' di browser HP atau close tab aja. malah mungkin, bagi yang bukanya di HP terutama Opera Mini, bagian ini yang membuat loading kalian jadi lama, jadi saya minta maaf dulu. oke? oke._

.

Ternyata ga jadi discontinued ahahahaha— /dor sebenernya ini udah dibikin dari bulan-bulan yang lalu jadi beritanya udah pada lawas, tapi yah... _muse_ itu tidak gampang didapat. Ibarat game The Sims di Facebook, harus sering-sering main gitar atau ngelukis buat dapet _muse_ yang simbolnya Frost Giant botak gitu. Nah masalahnya, saya ga bisa ngelukis ato main gitar. Jadi harus Ask Friend, dan dapetnya juga sama-sama susah kalau ternyata teman-temannya ga ada yang main game yang sama.

Dan enggak, saya ga main game itu kok. Sekarang.

Untuk fakta-fakta yang dijabarkan di cerita nista ini, saya ambil dari site (ngasal) via mbah Gugel. Daftar pustakanya saya simpen, siapa tahu ada yang mau baca. /yakali Dan sebenernya kata-kata Malaysia itu juga ditujukan untuk menohok diri saya sendiri sih :| /dor saya pernah lihat ada website yang bilang kalau rumor kenaikan permukaan air laut dunia itu cuma _hoax_ doang, tapi pas nulis ini saya ga terlalu merhatiin dan ga dibaca bener-bener. Pas mau nyari lagi buat nyelesain dialog Malay, udah ga ketemu lagi. Padahal keyword-nya udah sama, jadinya ya... gitu. /paan

Tapi yah, namanya juga fanfic humor. Acuhkan saja fakta yang ada /yaoming

Intinya, saya ga jelas. Mungkin di-update lagi kalo niat, mungkin enggak. Tergantung dari seberapa menariknya berita yang ada sih. /dilindes

Last but not least, I claim nothing of this fic and thanks for reading! ' ')/

**.**

_... btw, bikin ini sambil dengerin live streaming Utaite itu distracting sekali ya /UDAH_


End file.
